


First Steps

by Wanderlust14



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn, Smut, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: Arranged Marriage-AUSidon had reluctantly accepted the idea he would one day marry a woman for the good of the Domain. The Hylians have other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

Marriage was one of the stranger aspects of being a prince. Sidon knew he was privileged. He would never know hunger or thirst. He would never know poverty and would never worry about having a roof over his head. His life was very good in that regard, but as he sat in the throne room, listening to the discussion of his future marriage, he also knew there were times he was little better than a stud horse. He would marry not for love, but for the good of the Domain and he had to accept that fact. 

The Hylian Ambassador sighed, “Unfortunately, Princess Zelda is engaged, all but in name. The announcement is coming on her birthday next month.” 

King Dorephan nodded, “Who else is King Rhoam thinking about then? There are not many people available among the Hylians right now.”

The royal family was rather small. King Rhoam was an only child as well and Princess Zelda was his only child before Queen Celessa passed away. Sidon supposed someone on Queen Celessa’s side could be his future wife, but he could not think of any member who was not too old or too young and he doubted that his father would accept a distance cousin. 

“Well,” the Hylian said, “obviously, Zoras and Hylians cannot have a child. Prince Sidon will need to take a Zora paramour to have future children, no matter what.” 

“That is true.” King Dorephan said, sitting forward.

“Well, and we mean this as no insult if you are not interested, since he cannot have children with a Hylian, does his future spouse need to be a Hylian woman?”

Sidon perked at the suggestion. For the first time since he heard of the Hylian’s arrival, hope bloomed in his chest. He had no issue with the concept of marrying a Hylian man or any male. 

“Interesting,” King Dorephan said, and Sidon looked at his father. Dorephan knew he preferred other men and knew this would be something that Sidon wanted. “I suppose we could consider an alternative, if he is appropriate, but who would he be?”

“Since we don’t have a member of the Royal Family available for marriage, we were hoping you might consider someone who is held in the highest regard by the Royal Family. The Hylian Champion is the greatest warrior in Hyrule. He led the army in the Battle for the Hebras and is one of the finest men in the Kingdom. If it cannot be a member of the Royal Family, we cannot think of someone finer.”

Sidon had heard about the Hylian Champion, Link. The Zora army had fought with the Hylians and Bazz had been thoroughly impressed by him. As Captain of the Guard, Bazz was one of the finest warriors Sidon knew and Bazz had admitted that he picked up a few tricks from watching Link fight. It was a very intriguing proposition, but he knew he had to talk to Bazz. 

His father hummed, “Has the Champion agreed to this?”

The Hylian nodded, “Indeed, though he requested a month-long engagement. He wishes for the opportunity to get to know Prince Sidon, before the wedding.”

King Dorephan laughed, “That is a fair stipulation. We will discuss this option.”

The Hylian nodded and got up, “Thank you King Dorephan, Prince Sidon, Advisor Muzu.”

His father turned to him once the door was closed, “What do you think?”

“It is not a bad option. He is the Champion of Hyrule.”

“Who is neither Royal nor Noble.” Muzu said, “There are other possibilities, the Rito and the Goron are interested and we could assure a male suitor with them as well.”

He looked up at his father who was giving him a knowing look, “We should at least ask Bazz what he thought of him. I know they served together.”

King Dorephan nodded. “Send in Bazz.” He called to the servants at the door.

He turned back to Sidon and said, “I know the prospect of being married to a man is exciting for you, but all we know about him is that he is a good warrior.”

Sidon nodded, “I know father.”

He still could not help but to hope for the best. He wanted to marry for love, but if he could not do that, this was probably the next best thing. With another man, there was the possibility of romantic love and that was all that he could ask for.

Bazz walked in and knelt before the throne, “Your Highnesses.”

“Prince Sidon tells me you served with the Champion of Hyrule, Champion Link, during the Battle of Hebras. Is this correct?”

“Yes, your Highness.”

“Tell me about him.”

“Link?” Bazz asked and the frowned, “Well, he is the Champion of Hyrule and a great warrior, one of the best I ever seen.”

“Yes, we know that part.” King Dorephan said with amusement, “But what was he like? Besides being the Champion, who is Link?”

Bazz seemed to struggle for a moment and then said, “Link is a dear friend of mine. We fought together and bled together. He saved my life more than once and probably the lives of many Zora who are in the Domain. He is noble and courageous and I can’t think of a man who I trust more to have my back.”

That was high praise coming from Bazz and Sidon felt better about the whole thing. Bazz was a good man, who kept himself in good company. If Bazz thought so highly of him, Sidon was sure Link would not be a terrible choice. 

“That is good to know.” King Dorephan leaned forward, “What is his personality like?”

“He is pretty quiet and he can be stoic, but he is friendly and knows how to tell a joke once he is comfortable. I enjoyed spending time with him.”

King Dorephan nodded and then asked with a twinkle in his eye, “And what did he look like?”

Sidon fought down a blush, but listened to Bazz. “Ah, well, he was short, blond Hylian.”

“Handsome?”

“Well, yes your Highness, uncommonly so… Sire, may I ask about these questions?”

King Dorephan chuckled, “You may, we are considering Link as a possible marriage candidate for Sidon.”

“Link?” Bazz asked with clear shock on his face, “Really?”

“Yes. Is there something about Link that would make him a bad choice?”

Bazz rubbed the back of his head, “Well…alright…see here is the thing about Link. I think he is wonderful. He is the finest warrior I know, but…well…it seems his skill with weapons can at the price of his skill with words. I don’t know how good at court he would be.”

“We could always work on that.” Muzu said, surprising Sidon. He knew Muzu was not the biggest fan of Hylians. “I would not expect a man who never held a sword to be an expert without any training.”

“I mean physically.” Bazz said, “Sometimes, he physically can’t speak. Honestly, I didn’t even know he could speak until a month after I met him.” 

King Dorephan sat back tapping his fingers on his throne, “That is good to know, but you say he can talk when he is comfortable?”

“Yes, your Highness.”

King Dorephan looked at Sidon, “Well, what do you think? He may be your future husband.”

Sidon was quiet as he took a moment to actually think about this. Link struggling with words could be an issue with court where words mattered a great deal, but this was something they could work on. The Zora court was small and, generally, a peaceful one as well. Plus, Sidon was probably not going to be King, so his future spouse did not need the same level of training as Mipha’s. He also just wanted to meet Link. This was the first time he ever considered the possibility of a man as his future spouse and he wanted to see if anything developed from this option. “I think it will be worth meeting him.”

King Dorephan smiled and sat back, “Muzu, let Ambassador Kobol know we are interested in moving forward.”

***

“How did it go with Ambassador Kobol?” Mipha asked when she returned that night. 

The Lizalfos had been acting up near Oren bridge and Mipha had accompanied a group of guards to clear them out. He kissed her cheek and sat down next to her, “It was rather unexpected, actually. When you were with the Hylian healers, did you hear of a man named Link?”

His sister froze for a moment and then blushed, “It…has been a while since I heard that name. Yes, I knew him.”

“You did?”

She looked away from him, “He is a great warrior, as we all know, but he could be reckless. I healed him a few times.”

He squinted at his sister, “And you and him?”

“Did nothing.” She said giving her brother a look. “I have Nalor. I would never do anything, nor did I think he ever noticed, but he was very brave and kind and I enjoyed it when he came to the tent.”

“I also hear he is handsome.”

She smiled, “Very and that isn’t just me saying that, I know of more than one woman who wished to know him better.” 

“Did he get to know any of them 'better'?”

“Not that I know of. He was very focused on the war. He did not allow many distractions. Why?”

“Well, he might be your future brother-in-law.”

“What?” Mipha said with a gasp, “No.”

“The Hylians have no member of the Royal family available for marriage and so they are offering their Champion.” 

“Wow.” Mipha said, sitting back, “Wow, that is surprising.”

“He hasn’t agreed to the marriage yet. He is requesting a month-long engagement to see if we are compatible or not, but it seems likely.”

Mipha nodded, “It would be nice to see him again, but, what have you heard about him?”

“You mean about his talking.”

“Yes.” Mipha rubbed the back of her head, “Listen, I love you…”

“But?” Sidon asked giving her a look.

“But you can be…very enthusiastic. I don’t want you to be disappointed if Link doesn’t seem as excited about the wedding.” 

Sidon smiled at her, “I’m not expecting him to fall in love at first sight.”

“Sidon, I know you’ve wanted a love match. That is a lot of pressure to put on someone, particularly someone you never met.” 

Sidon folded his arms, “I know it is.” But there was still the possibility of love there, something like his parents had and he was going to focus on the positive side of things. He did not need to think about what if Link hated him immediately or what if in ten years the match failed and they hated each other. “I know it is a lot, but I just found out I am going to marry another man and I would like to enjoy that, at least for a little while.”

She gave him a hug, “Fair enough, sweetheart. One more piece of advice?”

“What?”

“Be yourself, but try not to overwhelm him either.” She said with a smile. 

Sidon laughed, “I will do my best, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sidon’s hands were shaking as he clutched the gifts to him and attempted to sneak through the halls. Sneaking was never one of his strong suites but he was willing to try since he was not supposed to see his future husband until the official welcoming ceremony. The Hylians had arrived two hours ago, but they needed time to freshen up and so it was still another thirty minutes until the meeting. He knew he should wait until then, but he could not imagine meeting Link there, in front of all those people, with everyone staring and observing their every reaction. The thought made him queasy and he imagined Link would feel the same. At least now, they could have a moment to get to know each other and not deal with that level of pressure on them. He arrived to the suite he knew Link was staying in and knocked on the door.

The door opened and he could not help, but to stare. Mipha and Bazz did not do Link justice. He had assumed that Link was going to be more mature man, given the way both Mipha and Bazz talked about his fighting skills, but the Hylian standing in front of him was just a few years past his majority. He had sunny golden locks, pulled back in a simple ponytail and sky-blue eyes that were absolutely stunning. He really was one of the most handsome Hylians Sidon had seen. Sidon cleared his throat. “Umm, Champion Link?”

The young man nodded and cocked his head. Sidon took a deep breath and held out his free hand, “I am Prince Sidon. I was hoping we could have a moment to talk.”

Link’s eyes widen as he shook Sidon’s hand and he checked down the hallway. He then opened the door and motioned Sidon to come in. Sidon clutched the gifts to him and entered the suite. It was one of the nicest ones in the Domain, looking out onto the bridge. He heard the door close with a soft click and his words escaped him. He knew this was right decision, but coming face to face with his future husband was harder than he expected. He looked over at Link and watched as he walked to a small pot and held it up, ‘tea.’

“Oh, yes please.” Sidon said sitting at the table. 

Link placed the tea in front of him and Sidon cleared his throat again, “So I know, we are going to formally meet in a little while, but I thought it would be a good idea to meet informally before that, without everyone watching.”

Link nodded, ‘less pressure.’

“Yes, exactly.” Sidon realized he was still clutching the gifts and handed them over to Link. “I also got you something. Obviously, you are going to get the formal gifts later, but these are from me.”

Link looked surprised, but took the gifts. The obvious one was a Zora crafted sword. He knew Hylians liked their swords and this was the best he could find, made from the finest metals and gems and perfectly balanced. Link looked impressed as he took the sword in hand and gave it an experimental swing. “I am told Hylians prefer our swords to spears, I was hoping you might show me some tricks to using one.”

Link gave him a look and then nodded, ‘Yes. Thank you. It is great.’

Sidon beamed, “Of course and if you would like to work with spears, there will be plenty available to you.”

Link nodded again and put the sword down and returned to the table. He picked up the box. ‘I have no gift for you. Besides the one later.’

Sidon was surprised and laughed, “Don’t worry, I wasn’t expecting one. You are the one coming to live here, the least I could do was welcome you.”

Link nodded and gave him a small smile that made Link look even lovelier. He opened the box and pulled out the small golden hoop earrings. Sidon had been relieved to see Link wearing blue earrings. He had heard some Hylians wore earrings, but did not think to ask before ordering these. ‘Thank you very much.’

Sidon smiled, “Of course! I’m glad you liked them.”

He actually intended to only give Link one gift, but he had panicked at last minute about which one to give him. At first, he thought the weapon, but he worried the sword might seem to aggressive for a wedding present. He then picked the earrings, but learned not all Hylians had pierced ears. In the end, he just grabbed both of them and was pleased with the result. 

He then realized that they had lapsed into silence and struggled to find words. He chuckled and Link looked at him, “My friends, they were worried I was going to talk too much, but my words have deserted me.”

Link gave him an amused smile, ‘It is awkward.’

Sidon chuckled and took a sip of the tea, “But it could be worse.”

Link nodded and after a moment signed, ‘What is your favorite color?’

“What?”

Link shrugged, ‘What is your favorite color?’

Sidon was a bit confused by the question, but thought for a moment, “Yellow, it is such a cheerful color. Yours?”

‘Blue. Favorite food?’

“I love porgy meuniere and what is your favorite food?”

‘Creamy beef stew and Wildberry crepe.’

“Well those sound delicious.” Sidon made a mental note to remember that for the future. “What do you like to do for fun?”

‘Ride my horses, cook, train. You?’

“You like to cook?” Link nodded and Sidon said, “Well, I hope you will be willing to let me try your cooking.”

Link smiled, ‘When you want dinner. I will make it.’

Sidon beamed and felt himself relax. “As for myself, I enjoy swimming, reading, and training as well.”

‘We should train together.’ 

Sidon nodded and heard the half bell. The conversation had been stilted and extremely awkward, but at least he knew that they had some common ground, which was better than nothing, “I need to go and let you get ready.”

Link stood up, ‘Thank you for coming.’

Sidon bowed, “And thank you for indulging my visit.” Sidon turned to the door and wanted to bang his head against it, remembering what he actually wanted to talk about. “Wait, before I go.”

Link cocked his head and Sidon took a deep breath, “About our marriage…I want a warm marriage. I would like to, at the very least, be friends with my future husband.” It was something he absolutely long for, a person who could be both lover and friend. “I don’t know why you agreed to the marriage, but I hope you will be open to that.”

Link gave him a long look and nodded, ‘I want that too.’

Sidon smiled, “Alright, great.” He then gave Link another bow, “I will see you soon.” He left the room feeling both relieved to be done with their first meeting and hopeful about what could come. 

***

Sidon knew he should be paying more attention to the discussion between the Zora and the Hylians. They were discussing his future marriage after all, but he kept getting distracted. He knew Link was just showing his appreciation for the gifts, but seeing the little gold hoops in Link’s ears gave him warm feelings. He knew he had just told Link he wanted a warm marriage, but he prayed to Hylia that Link would be willing for a physical relationship as well. 

“The Royal family will arrive in three weeks for the celebrations.”

“We are looking forward to having them.” King Dorephan said with a smile. “Champion Link, we would like to formally welcome you to Zora’s Domain.”

Link bowed, ‘Thank you, your highness.’

“This is my son, Prince Sidon, your intended.” King Dorephan said, motioning to Sidon.

Link looked at Sidon and then bowed again, ‘It is an honor to meet you.’

“Likewise, Champion Link.” Sidon motioned and a chest was presented to Link. “In Zora tradition, a Zora Princess presents armor to her attended. I am a Zora Prince, but I thought you may find some use in this.”

Link opened the chest and pulled out Zora armor. “This armor is designed to help non-Zora swim like a Zora. I hope you will find it useful.”

Link bowed again, ‘Thank you.’

A chest was brought up and the Ambassador Kobol stepped up, “Funny enough, we also have heard the tradition of the Zora Princesses and while Champion Link is not a Zora, we hoped you might appreciate this.” Sidon opened the chest. It was Zora armor, but on the belt, chest piece, arms, and head piece were yellow stones. “It is Great Fairy Blessed Topaz armor. We hope it shall serve you well.” 

Sidon was impressed and he nodded, “Thank you. This is wonderful.”

“Prince Sidon, Champion Link, please step forward.” King Dorephan said. 

“Prince Sidon, do you consent to this engagement?”

“Yes, Father.” 

“Champion Link, do you consent to this engagement?”

Link nodded. 

“Excellent, the wedding shall take place in four weeks.” King Dorephan said with a smile and the room started to applaud.

Sidon glanced at Link who was standing quietly next to him. He supposed he should not be surprised, but he wished he knew what Link felt about this. The man agreed to the wedding, but was he happy, excited, terrified or something else entirely? Sidon could not read his face and he gave no hint of his feelings. Sidon was not sure how he felt about that, but he knew he had to focus on the positives. His sister had warned him that he would not seem very enthusiastic and Bazz had said that Link could be stoic. Link had told him he wanted a warm marriage too and he was wearing the earrings. Sidon had to give it time.

***

Sidon was floating in his sleeping pool when someone quietly knocked at his bedroom door. Mipha entered and smiled at him. “How are you doing?”

He sighed, “I don’t know. I didn’t think it would be this awkward.” Their engagement dinner celebration ended an hour ago and Sidon felt out of sorts. He had been hoping that with the formal greeting out of the way and less pressure, things would have gone better, but it was actually far worse. Link was just as quiet as before and Sidon struggled to find conversations. He was pretty sure they talked about the weather twice and eventually they just sat in silence for about half the dinner. To make it more miserable, he could feel his people’s eyes on them and knew they could see how poorly it was going. He knew things were going to be awkward, but he had hoped Link would put in some effort. 

“Oh Sidon.” She sat on the edge of the pool and he rested his head against her knees. “I know this is hard, it was hard when Nalor and I first met, but it will get better.”

He sighed as she started to rub his head, “Yes, but it seemed like Nalor actually wanted to marry you. I know Link agreed, but….”

“I promise you; Link would not have agreed if he did not want to get married. This is difficult for him too.”

“I know, I just don’t know why it is getting worse. When we spoke earlier…” 

“You spoke earlier?” Mipha asked with a little smile.

Sidon blushed, “I went to see him before we officially met. I thought it would be less awkward that way. We only spoke for a few minutes though.”

“But you had a conversation?”

“An incredibly awkward one, but…it seemed promising.” Sidon sighed. “Link seemed more interested in getting to know me then. I’m not sure what happened at the dinner.” 

“Oh Sidon. That is promising, that is great.” Mipha said and Sidon looked at her with confusion. “Listen, from what I know of Link, he would rather fight two lynels with no weapons than be the center of attention in a crowded room, full of mostly strangers, and be expected to hold a conversation with a stranger. You saw him at his absolute worst, basically living his nightmare. The man you met earlier today, the one you had an awkward but promising conversation with, that is closer to the real Link.”

Sidon had not thought about that and part of him felt better about the whole thing. It was not them or even him, but something Link was struggling with. Another part of him felt awful at the same time, since this was something Link was struggling with and he knew how it felt when he failed something important. “How upset is he?”

“He isn’t saying anything, but he seemed pretty upset to me.” Mipha said not even denying that she went to see Link first.

Sidon thought about that for a moment and then hopped out of his pool. 

“Sidon?”

“I’ll be right back. I need to talk to him.”

“Sidon!” Mipha called to him, but he left the room. 

He hurried along the corridor and then knocked on Link’s door. It took a moment, but the door finally opened. Link looked up at him and then away. As hard as it was to read Link before, Sidon could see he was upset now. His eyes were red rimmed and even his ears seemed less perky. He hesitated for a moment but look at those tiny golden hoops and said, “Tomorrow morning, do you want to go to our training grounds?”

Link looked up at him and cocked his head. Sidon smiled, “You said you were willing to show me some tips about fighting with swords. I was thinking tomorrow we should go to the training grounds.”

Link gave him a long look and nodded, ‘Time?’

“After breakfast. Maybe 8?”

Link nodded again and a weak smile appeared on his face, making Sidon feel better. ‘Yes, 8.’

“And if you want too, bring your Zora armor. We can go swimming afterwards.”

‘That sounds fun.’

Sidon beamed, “Yes, it will be.” He hesitated for a moment and then gave Link a one armed hug, “I did not say this before, but it is wonderful to have meet you and I am looking forward to tomorrow.”

Link was stiff under his arm for a long moment and then he returned the hug, wrapping his arm around Sidon’s waist and leaning against his side. “Good night, Link.”

‘Good night.’


	3. Chapter 3

Sidon hurried to the training grounds feeling much more hopeful than yesterday. Yesterday was not the best, but there had been promise and he could live with promise. He was hoping that by putting Link on familiar ground, they would have a better shot at getting to know each other and actually be comfortable around one another. He was a little worried about actually training with Link. Link became Champion of the Princess before he even reached majority and is considered one of the best swordsmen in Hyrule, if not the best. Sidon was just fine, maybe even decent, at the sword. 

It was true that he slewed the Octorok harassing Lurelin Village, but he was also eaten in the process and he bet Link was never eaten before killing a monster. He mostly trained because he enjoyed the exercise, but he did not actually have much interest in fighting and, if he was honest, he would rather be swimming than fighting. He thought about asking Link to help him with his bow, since that was his best weapon, but according to Bazz and Mipha, Link appeared to be almost magical with his bow. Bazz claimed he once dropped from a tree and shot three bokoblins in the head before landing on the ground and Bazz did not tend to exaggerate. 

He finally arrived at the training grounds and found Link already there warming up. “Good morning!” He called out, sure he was not late. 

Link looked up and waved with a small smile and Sidon felt his smile grow. He could get use to Link smiling at him. Link was dressed rather casually, in loose trousers and an older shirt. He felt a little disappointed to see small gold studs in his ears rather than the golden hoops, but then he supposed hoops were rather impractical for training. He would have to see about getting him sapphire studs. “I hope you had a pleasant night sleep.”

‘Bed was very comfortable.’

Sidon was pleased to hear that. It was a special water bed, designed to be as comfortable as possible and to make the sleeper feel extra rested in the morning. He never actually used one in the past, but he was currently having two added to his suite for Link and maybe he would have the opportunity to finally try one out. “That is good and please let me know if you need anything.”

‘I will.’ 

Sidon put down his things and began to warm up as well. There was no reason to be nervous. This was just going to be some light training and he even asked Link to show him some tips with using the sword. The man would know that meant this was not his strong suite. Part of him wondered if it was too late to switch to the bow or even the spear, but then mentally shook himself. It had to be the quiet that was making him antsy. He was used to chatting with someone and it was hard with Link. He could not face Link the entire time and Link needed his hands for warming up. He took a deep breath. It would be alright, Link would talk to him eventually.

Once he had stretched and felt warmed up enough to begin, he turned to Link. “So, are you still ready to show me some pointers?” He said, hoping he sounded more excited than he felt. 

Link nodded and picked up his sword. He turned to Sidon and saluted, ‘Let me see your skill.’

Sidon swallowed the nervous feeling in his belly and said, “Of course! Just remember, I’m better with bow than sword.”

They faced each other in the ring. He eyed Link, unsure what his first move should be and Link watched him intensely. After a moment, he rushed forward thrusting his sword at Link. He was a lot larger than Link and he hoped his size and speed would give him the edge. Link easily parried and jumped back out of range. 

That began the back and forth between them. Sidon would rush in and Link would bounce back or Link would move in and force Sidon back. It was obvious that Link was going easy on him. Sidon could tell he was leaving some holes in his guard, but Link was choosing to ignore them. It did not help that Link was rather distracting. Gone was the anxious young man of last night and here stood the confident warrior, owning the battle field. It was rather attractive and Sidon hoped to see more of this side soon.

All of a sudden, Link rushed in and with a simple parry of his blade, had his sword pointed at the base of Sidon’s neck. They stood there for a heartbeat when Link pulled back and saluted again. The match was over. Link looked at him for a long moment and then signed, ‘You do not enjoy duels, do you.”

Sidon blushed, “Was I that bad?”

Link smiled slightly and shook his head, ‘No, you have skill. You have the same training as Bazz, but you think too much.’

“I think too much?” Sidon said with a laugh. He was not a dumb man, but he knew he had tendency to rush into something without thinking it through. 

‘Give me a moment.’ Link went over to his things and pulled out a small beaten up notebook and a small pencil. After a couple of minutes of writing, he handed it to Sidon. Sidon looked at the note. Penmanship was clearly not something they focused on with Link, but the words were still legible. 

‘When you duel, you are strategizing, but you also have muscle memory for things you’ve done thousands of times. You were thinking so hard, you were overriding your muscle memory. It made you project your movements. You can get away with it because you are large and strong and can overpower people, even if they know what is coming, but someone with enough training will take advantage of that. Someone projecting like that probably does not duel very often.’

Sidon felt better with the note. He had not done well, but he had not embarrassed himself either. “Well, no. I enjoy the exercise, but my sister is actually the better at dueling.”

Link nodded and took the paper back, ‘Do you want tips on dueling or on defending? I can give you tips for dueling, but if it is not something you enjoy, I would rather give some tips on guarding yourself with the sword, should you ever need it.’

Sidon smiled, “No wonder Bazz thinks so highly of you. I am pretty sure he would start to cry if he heard I was getting more defensive training.”

Link blushed and gave a soft huff of a laugh, ‘He is smart warrior. Come, let’s begin.’

***

Sidon was relieved to see the reservoir. His body was aching and he knew the soothing cool water was just what he needed, especially if he did not want to be too bruised tomorrow. He discovered that Link believed in learning by doing and he definitely felt the broad side of Link’s sword more than a few times. Still, he thought their time on the training ground was a success. He learned a lot about sword fighting, but more than that, things felt easier with Link. Tension he had not even noticed being there was gone and everything felt more relaxed.

He had seen it before among the other Zora. There is something about spending time on the training grounds that would lead to an easy comradery. Not with him, he was still their prince, and there was always some discomfort there, but among the others, he saw many friendships form in that place. He was delighted that he was finally experiencing that, especially with Link. He had a feeling, that even if they had met some other way, Link was someone he would be friends with. 

It helped that Link was relaxed too. He had not even realized how tense Link had been in all their other interactions until he saw him now. His shoulders were no longer stiff, his lips were not pinched in the corners, and he just seemed happier, enjoying the surroundings. If this is what he got at the price of a few bruises, they would be spending a great deal of time on the training grounds.

“Here we are!” Sidon said excitedly. “Did you bring your Zora Armor?”

Link nodded and held up his bag. He looked at Sidon, who looked back at him. “Do you need help with it? We tried to make it similar to Hylian style armor.”

Link blushed and shook his head. He looked around and then went behind some rocks. Sidon was confused for a moment and then blushed. He had forgotten that Hylians had different concept of nudity than Zora. He knew Hylians were physically different, that their genitals were always exposed, unlike Zora, and they insisted on covering themselves completely, even bellies and legs. 

He wondered what Link looked like, under his clothes. He had a basic understanding of Hylian physiology, but he had never had the opportunity to explore it. The few times he went to the castle, he always held back from trying to find a bed partner. The men were attractive, particularly in their royal guard uniforms, but he preferred some privacy in regards to his love life and he knew people would be talking about whoever he bedded. Plus, there was no way for him to find a bed partner who would not immediately recognize him as the Zora Prince. 

If Link consented, he would be the first Hylian Sidon had ever been with and he was looking forward to discovering the difference between Hylian men and Zora men. He was curious if always being exposed made Hylian men more or less sensitive. Logically, he would think less sensitive, but then he heard Hylians would wear undergarments of silk or lace which were rather soft fabrics. He pictured Link in silk garments the soldiers would whisper about when they did not know he was nearby. Sidon felt himself start to stir and jumped into the water. He had to get such thoughts out of his head if he did not want to embarrass both of him. 

The cool water immediately had the effect he wanted as it started to sooth his sore and tired muscles. There was nothing like it, swimming in a beautiful lake, to help refresh his body and relax him. He may not be the best duelist, but he was the best swimmer among the Zora. 

He heard splashing coming for the edge and saw Link sitting in his Zora armor. He looked cute in the blue armor that made him look almost Zora-ish, but still a lot shorter. Sidon swam over and looked up at him. “Are you coming in? The water feels wonderful.”

Link nodded and jumped in. He moved slightly better than most Hylians did, but Sidon could never understand why they insisted on fighting the water instead of moving with it. After a few minutes, Sidon reached out with his hand and Link held on to him. “If you want, you can hang onto my shoulders and I can give you a tour of the reservoir.”

Link nodded and Sidon turned around. He smiled slightly as he felt the small hands gently grab his shoulders and took off. Immediately, those hands held on tighter and he heard a soft laugh. Sidon’s smiled grew. He may have been showing off a little, but he felt like he deserved it after the bruises he took on the training grounds. 

After they made a full lap, with Sidon pointing out the mountains and different features, he finally slowed in one of the shallow ends. Link let go of his shoulders with a sigh. ‘You swim fast.’

Sidon winked, “Well, I am a good swimmer.”

Link smiled and raised an eyebrow. Sidon laughed, “Alright, a very good swimmer.”

Link rolled his eyes and then splashed Sidon. Sidon laughed again, “That was a big mistake, my friend.”

30 minutes later, they were resting on the shore laughing. Sidon was not sure who won the splashing war, but looking at the smile on Link’s face, he was pretty sure they both did. After a few minutes, they finally stopped laughing and Sidon felt himself actually enjoy the quiet now. It had been a good day and Sidon had fun. He could not remember the last time he had this much fun with someone. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and he looked at Link. Link was looking up, but signed, ‘Do you want to do this again tomorrow?’

“Training and then a swim?”

Link nodded and Sidon felt his smile grow, “I would love too.”

He watched as Link’s smile grew as well and it took Sidon a moment to finally look away. He knew not every day of their marriage would be like this, but he would be thrilled if this was a sampling of what their marriage could be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) I love the jewelry in botw, but Link will get his ears ripped open with some of those dangling ones.  
> B) Sidon is considered the best swimmer among the Zora, but I always head canon him being only an alright warrior. He can fight if he has too, but he would rather do other things.


	4. Chapter 4

Sidon’s muscles were still sore. He was in great shape, but he did not use a sword frequently and after training with it for the last few days, his body ached. It was a good feeling though. He could tell that he was getting better with the sword. Plus, it was Link who was training him and he felt their bond strengthening with every training session. Dinners were still awkward, but when they were on the training grounds or in the water, all the pressure went away and they could just enjoy each other’s company.

He listened as Muzu and Mipha disagreed about some tax problem and fought down a yawn. He had been stuck in meetings all morning and wished he was out in the sun with Link. Sidon knew the hylian would eventually have to join him in such meetings, but since they were not married yet, he did not want to scare Link off, especially since his attendance would not be critical. Mipha was going to be Queen after all. 

He heard the bell chime and wanted to cheer. The meeting was finally over and he was ready to leave. Link had invited him to a special lunch when Sidon had told him that the meetings were going to interrupt their training session. He looked at his father, who smiled at everyone. “This has been a productive conversation, but we shall need to continue it later. You are dismissed.”

Sidon barely reframed from jumping out of his chair. He was ready to be out of the throne room. “Sidon.” King Dorephan suddenly said, “Could I have a word with you.”

Sidon looked at his father with surprised, “Of course, father.” 

King Dorephan sat back in his chair and Sidon watched as the rest of the room cleared out. He felt restless, not wanting to be late, but knew better than to rush his father. After a few minutes, they were finally alone.

“How is everything going with you and Link?” King Dorephan asked.

“It is going well and getting better.” Sidon answered truthfully. “He is preparing lunch for me today.”

“Can he cook?”

“Indeed, he says it is something that he enjoys to do.”

“Well, that is good. I hear you two have been on the training grounds frequently.”

“Yes father, he has been improving my swordsmanship. It has been quite enjoyable.”

King Dorephan smiled slightly, “Excellent, it sounds like things are going well.” King Dorephan was quite for a moment, “But still, let me just ask, you still wish to go through with the match, correct?”

Sidon was a little surprised by the question, “Of course father, this match will be good for both the Domain and Hyrule.”

King Dorephan, “Alright, but Sidon, remember, you also have the right to say no too. I promise you, we can find you another groom if you don’t think this match will work.”

Sidon felt warmed but unsettled as well, wondering if his father was seeing something he had not. Still, it was a comfort knowing his father was giving him an out, even if he did not want it. “I understand father, thank you.”

“Of course, go and enjoy your lunch.”

“Yes, father.” He said with a bow.

He then hurried to the kitchens, hoping he was not late. He realized he had not clarified with Link if they should meet in the mess hall or the kitchen, but figured there was a good chance Link would still be in there. He glanced around, but did not see the small blond head among the Zora. 

“Prince Sidon?” The head chef asked walking up to him, “What can I do for you?”

“Is Link here?”

The chef shook his head, “No, my Prince, he borrowed a pot and left.”

Well, that was not what he was expecting. He figured Link would have cooked in the kitchens, but then maybe it was too crowded for him. It had not surprised him when he discovered the young man did not like crowds. Honestly, Sidon had a feeling Link preferred forests to cities. Luckily, while Zora’s Domain was populated, they were surrounded by nature and he hoped that would be enough for Link.

“Ah, thank you.”

He left the kitchens and thought for a moment. He supposed that if Link really wanted too, he could cook in his private suite. He hesitated and then headed to the wine cellar to pick up a bottle. It was a bit early for wine, but it felt strange to arrive empty handed and Zora wine was a forgiving drink, it went well with most dishes. He went to Link’s room and knocked on the door. After a moment, Link opened it and smiled. 

Sidon smiled back, “I’m sorry I’m late. I went to the kitchens first.”

Link blushed and ushered Sidon in, ‘Did not want to be in their way.’

Sidon chuckled, “That is considerate of you, but I promise, our kitchens are big enough to handle one more. Still, thank you for inviting me to lunch.”

On the table was porgy meuniere with roasted vegetables and some hylian rice. He was happy he picked up the wine, the butter and lemon of the meuniere sauce would go with it quite nicely. “Well this looks marvelous!” Sidon said taking in the sight and the lovely smells. 

Link’s blush deepened, but Sidon could see the smile on his face, ‘I hope you enjoy it.’

“I have no doubt about that.” 

Link did not have wine glasses, but they had cups which would work just as well. “It is Zora wine. It isn’t as famous as the Gerudo wines, but I think it is just as nice.”

He then raised his glass, “Thank you for this lovely meal.”

‘And for the wine.’ 

They tapped glasses and then Sidon finally got to tuck into the food. It really was as good as it looked and smelled. The porgy was perfectly cooked and the lemon and butter just enriched the flavor. It really was his favorite meal and this was perfectly done. “This is excellent.”

Link smiled, ‘Thank you. How was your meeting?’

Sidon groaned and Link laughed as Sidon launched into a rant. He knew he could talk. His sister had teased him about it in the past, but he found it very easy to talk to Link. He had a way of looking at Sidon that made Sidon feel heard, like Link was really listening to what he was saying. It warmed him, looking up from a bite to see Link’s pretty blue eyes focused on him. It definitely warmed him, as the meal went along and the wine cups refilled, when their eyes met and linger for a beat too long. It was promising.

Soon they were finished with the meal and Sidon sat back with a sigh, “That was marvelous, my friend. I am going to have to bother you to cook for me again sometime.”

Link smiled and got up, ‘I have something else.’

“More?” Sidon asked, “I am going to be spoiled rotten with you.”

‘This is easy.’ He revealed some batter and chopped fruit and in a matter of minutes a beautiful crepe stuffed with fruit was sitting on Sidon’s plate. He could smell the salty butter and the fresh fruit. Sidon’s mouth watered.

He poured them both a fresh glass of wine and toasted Link. He hesitated a moment and then took a risk, “To the chef of this wonderful meal; I hope I get to enjoy your cooking many more times in the future.”

Link gave him a look and then raised his glass, ‘To the future.’

Sidon took a sip of his wine and felt content. He would have preferred a toast to their future rather than the future, but he could live with that toast too. They had time and even though he liked Link already, he did not have to rush anything with him. He took a bite of the crepe and it was only his courtly training that stopped him from moaning at the flavors. “You have ruined me for the royal cooks. This will be all I want to eat.”

Link’s face was red as he took a bite of the crepe. ‘I am glad you like it.’

“Like it? I love it.” Sidon grinned, as he enjoyed seeing Link get flustered by the praise, “I should ask you to marry me a second time.”

He wondered if that counted as rushing things, but he would prefer to see it as just flirting. Also, he did not know a Hylian’s face could get that red, ‘I would say yes, but someone else already proposed.’

Sidon laughed in surprised at the answer. Link did not do it too often, but Sidon was starting to see the humor that Bazz had mentioned. “Oh yes? Well he is a lucky fellow then, marrying someone like you.”

Link’s cheeked were still red, ‘Hopefully, we will both be lucky.’

Sidon and Link stared at each other for a beat and then Link groaned and as Sidon snickered. “Oh goodness, I know you didn’t mean it that way.” He said as he tried to stop laughing. 

Link just shook his head, ‘Just point me to death mountain.’

“Oh, come on now, it wasn’t that bad. I have definitely said way worst things.” 

‘Like what?’

“Well, I once…accidentally…insulted the Rito ambassador.”

'Accidentally?'

“Honestly, see, it just a couple of months after I started participating in Court and...”

Soon Link was laughing again and Sidon was pleased. This was a very successful lunch. ‘One last thing.’ Link said getting up.

“More? I don’t think I could eat another bite.”

Link smiled at him and then picked up a small box. ‘Not food.’

Sidon looked at the box and felt annoyed at himself. He knew he should have gotten a rush on the sapphire studs he had ordered for Link. This would have been a perfect time to present him with them. He opened the box and found a simple silver bracelet with a small sapphire stone in the center of it. He took it out and replaced the one he was wearing with it. “This is lovely! Thank you!”

Link beamed, ‘I know you have fancier ones, but I thought this was nice.’

Sidon looked at Link and realized something. He had been given all the clothes he would need, but he wondered how much money Link actually had. King Rhoam would pay the Champion well, but he bet it was not enough to finance many gifts to a prince. He smiled, “I prefer simpler jewelry, to be honest. It is easier for swimming and exercise.”

Link nodded, ‘Maybe not dueling, but it will be good for regular training.’

“True, but I do like wrist guards for when I do archery.” Sidon said, hoping Link would pick up on the hint of gifts Sidon would like that would not cost several gold rupees.

Link immediately perked, ‘We should do archery tomorrow. It has been a while since I got too.’

Sidon nodded, but felt nervous, “Yes…though…I’ve heard you are one of the best…”

Link went still for a moment and then asked, ‘Do you judge me for not talking?’

“What? Of course not!” Sidon responded, slightly offended. He hoped he never gave Link that impression.

Link smiled, and put a hand on Sidon's arm. ‘I would not judge you either. I like training with people who want to train, not those who want to beat me.’

Sidon thought about that for a moment and then smiled back, “Well said. Then archery lessons tomorrow?”

Link nodded and Sidon was excited for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon claims Zora wine is good, but Sidon also sees the best in things. Wines actually tends to do better in drier climates.


	5. Chapter 5

Sidon heard laughter as he approached the training grounds. For the last few days, they had been training with bows instead of swords and he figured they would stick with bows until after the wedding. As much as he actually enjoyed sparring with Link, he did not want to be covered with bruises on his wedding day or for the events leading up to it. Besides, he had learned a lot about the bow from Link these last few days and he wanted to get better. 

He was curious as to who else was at the training grounds. It was tradition to give space to the new couple so they could get to know each other, which Sidon appreciated. Even though he only knew Link for 8 days at this point, he enjoyed the time they spent together and was looking forward to getting to know him better. He knew it was not always going to be like this. He would need to focus on assisting Mipha and Link was going to learn how to be part of the Zora, but for right now, it was fun and felt special.

He entered the training grounds and found Bazz, Gaddison, and Rivan with Link. Rivan’s arms were waving wildly as he was in the middle of telling a story and the other three were laughing. Sidon felt a pang of jealous as he saw how relaxed they were together. He was close with his sister and he considered her his best friend, but he always wanted this, the easy companionship between soldiers and friends, but being the Prince meant there was a barrier between them. He had to be careful that he did not do anything to make them feel uncomfortable.

He walked onto the training grounds and Link caught his eye. He nudged Bazz who looked over at him and immediately stood up, with a bow, “Prince Sidon.”

Gaddison and Rivan stopped laughing and greeted him as well. He could feel the mood shift as the lightheartedness fled and things became quiet and awkward, “At ease.” He said with a friendly smile, “Getting in some training?”

“Indeed, your Highness.” Bazz said, “Champion Link was kind enough to agree to run through some drills with us.”

Link nodded as he and Bazz shared a look and Sidon could see Bazz fighting down a smile. Sidon felt another pang of jealous. He was glad that Link had friends here, thrilled even. He wanted Link to be happy among the Zora and Bazz, Rivan, and Gaddison were all fine warriors and good people. He just wished he had that easy relationship with any of them. He was closest to Bazz, but Bazz was big on duty which made things difficult. He took a breath, if things kept going as they were, he would get there with Link. He just needed to be patient.

“That is a great idea.” Sidon said. “I was hoping you would be willing to work with all the guards here, Link. They could learn a lot from you.” 

Link smiled and gave him a thumbs up. 

“I will arrange for training with Link to begin soon, your Highness.” Bazz said with a bow. “If you would excuse us. We need to get ready for our shifts.”

“Of course.”

With that, the three quickly left with a wave to Link and a bow to him. Sidon sighed, then jumped when he felt a hand touch his arm. He looked down at Link who was watching him. ‘They admire you.’

Sidon nodded, “I am their Prince.”

Link shook his head and after a moment pulled out his little notebook. ‘People do not need to admire their leaders and many do not. They can respect their leaders or at least their leader’s money, but that does not mean admire. The Zora admire the royal family here. You have ruled well and they adore all three of you. It makes them nervous because of how highly they think of you. They do not want to embarrass themselves in front of you.’

Sidon was surprised and touched by the words, but he was still frustrated at the same time. “I know I should be happy about that, but I don’t want them to be so uncomfortable.”

Link squeezed his arm. Sidon sighed and then smiled, “Well, no use harping on things that cannot be changed. Shall we get back to training?”

Link gave him a long look and then squeezed his arm again. ‘Yes, I brought something special.’

“Oh?”

Link then loudly whistled. It was quiet for a moment when suddenly he heard thudding and two horses ran to Link. One was all white and, even with his untrained eye, he could see the quality in the horse. The other horse was a black with white on his face. Link smiled and rubbed their heads. He pointed to the white one, ‘Prince’ and then to the other one, ‘Blackberry.’

“Prince and Blackberry?” 

‘Blackberry is older.’

Sidon could see how much that the horses liked Link and how much Link liked his horses, but he was not sure why they were there. “Alright?”

‘We can practice mounted archery. It is fun.’

“Ah, mounted archery…right.”

‘Have you done it?’

“No, I…um…have never ridden a horse.”

Link looked surprised at that and Sidon smiled sheepishly, “Zora move faster in the water. Horses don’t swim well and when we travel overland, we just use a carriage.”

Link nodded. He looked at his horses and then said, ‘That is right, Mipha did not ride either. Want to try?’

“Try riding a horse?” Sidon looked at the beasts nervously. He was taller than them, but that did not really matter. Horses were strong and had hard feet. He had heard a kick from one could kill a man.

Link looked at him and then smiled. He shooed both horses away, went to his bag, and got out some carrots. Immediately the horses surrounded him and he pushed them away again. He took Sidon’s hand and put a carrot in it. Both horses stared at him wearily.

“I don’t think they like me.”

‘You are big. Give them a moment.’ 

Blackberry move forward and began to sniff him. After a moment, the horse leaned down and took the carrot from his palm. He was surprised by how soft the horse’s lips were and it tickled slightly. Link smiled and put another carrot in Sidon’s palm. Blackberry took it immediately. He then looked up and blew on Sidon’s face. ‘Blow back.’ Link signed.

Sidon hesitated for a moment and then blew gently at Blackberry’s nose. After a moment the horse stopped and went for the bag of carrots. “What was that?”

‘He was giving you a horse hello.’

“He is very friendly.”

‘They both are. Blackberry was my horse during the war. He has met Zora before. Prince never has.’

Sidon nodded and after a moment, reached out and touched the horse’s neck. The fur was soft and it was obvious that Link kept him well groomed. The horse sighed as he ate another carrot and Sidon heard a nicker from Prince. ‘He is jealous, but if he wants a carrot, he can come here.’

It took a few minutes, but Prince finally joined them, though he seemed grumpy about it. Sidon did not try to touch Prince, but he liked petting Blackberry who really enjoyed getting scratched in a spot behind his ears. ‘Do you want to try riding Blackberry?’

“Will he be alright with that?”

Link nodded and smiled, ‘He is used to Zora. I gave Bazz, Rivan, and Gaddison a ride on him.’

“You did?”

Link gave him a wicked grinned, ‘I will tell you that story later.’

Sidon smiled and looked at Blackberry. He never thought about riding a horse, but it would be fun to try, at least once. “Alright, let’s do it.”

It was awkward getting on Blackberry, but he was tall enough the he could just pull himself up as Link helped him. It took a moment, but he finally settled in the saddle. The horse grunted and shook his head. Link leaned down, adjusted the stirrups, and then moved his feet, ‘Heels down in stirrup.’ 

Then Link went to the front and began to make changes to the bridle. After a moment, he handed Sidon a rope. ‘Hold onto the rope.’

“Alright, how do I steer?”

Link smiled, ‘You don’t. Sit and get use to the feeling first.’

Link then gently clicked his tongue as he held onto the proper reins and Blackberry took a prodding step forward. Sidon gripped the rope tighter and was grateful for it. It was bizarre, feeling the horse shifting under his body, one side and then the other as the horse walked forward. After a few steps, he began to feel the rhythm of it and started to relax. Blackberry seemed calm and he could see Prince standing on the edge, eating grass poking in from the fence. Link slowed down and adjusted his feet in the stirrups. ‘Heels.’

Sidon lowered his heels and focused on the feeling of Blackberry, the way the horse breathed steadily. It was oddly relaxing. The saddle was not comfortable on his legs, though, and if they did this again, he would need to find leggings of sort. Link then stopped the horse, ‘How was that?’

“Good, that seemed easy.”

Link smiled and nodded. He adjusted the rope again and gave the reins to Sidon. ‘Keep your hands low to the neck. Pull left, horse goes left, pull right, horse goes right. Pull back and horse stops. Blackberry is not wearing a bit, but don’t pull too hard. Nudge, very gently, with heels to move horse forward.’

Link demonstrated how the horse will turn in the direction of the pull, which as soon as Link explained, seemed very obvious. He gently nudged the horse and Blackberry started that same prodding walk. Link was now holding the rope and it did make Sidon feel better knowing he was still there. After a few minutes of walking, he pointed to the left and Sidon pulled the reins. He smiled as Blackberry began to turn. It was actually kind of fun. Link then pointed to the right and they went right.

After a few laps around the ring, Link undid the rope to Blackberry’s bridle and they move forward without him. It was not very hard and he could definitely see himself doing this again. He would have to see about getting a horse bigger than Blackberry, but it would be fun to ride with Link. They finally got back to Link and he clapped.

‘Good job.’

Sidon smiled, “This is fun. We must do it again.”

Link nodded and helped Sidon off the horse. He was little surprised by how stiff his legs felt, but Link smiled, ‘You will get used to that.’

“I should probably consider getting my own horse.”

‘I can pick one out.’

“A stallion like this boy?”

‘No, a nag. You learn on nags. One day you will earn a stallion.’

Sidon sighed, but was smiling, “I will do my best then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Link's horses are based on the horses I had in BOTW (and yes, Prince was the royal white stallion quest horse).  
> 2) I would like to just give a big shout out to all the people who have commented on this story. I really appreciate all your comments and it has definitely encouraged me to keep editing. Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Sidon knew he was babbling nervously as he led Link to his suite. They had known each other for almost two weeks, which was really no time at all, but he knew they had to start considering their living situation. Link was still in the Domain so it seemed likely that they would be married and he wanted Link to be comfortable. Sidon had made some changes, but he wanted his suite to become their home.  
He cleared his throat, “Anyway, the suite is a nice one. It is very bright and airy and I think you will like it. It is furnished, but we can always change things.”

Link nodded, but he was clearly uncomfortable about this as well. They had spent the last two weeks together and had joked about their future marriage on occasion, but this was concrete. They were going to be married for the rest of their lives. It was a scary thing to think about, even if Sidon liked Link. 

He took a deep breath and smiled, “Well, here it is, your future home.”

Sidon loved his suite. He remembered when he moved in, after he finally hit puberty and grew into his tail, and how happy he was to finally be out of the nursery. He loved everything about it, from the size to the views out of the window. The best part, though, was the fact it was his space to be just Sidon. 

The first room was the sitting room. There was a couch and chair made large enough for him to sit comfortably, but the rest of the furniture normal sized. He wondered if Link would be alright with that or if he should switch it out for something smaller. Sidon turned and found him standing in front the brand-new cooking pot he added by the fire. “I was not sure what you would prefer. I added these for now, but if they don’t work for you, we can get something else.” 

The dishes and utensils were also new. Occasionally, he took meals in his room, but those were brought in by the servants. He wanted something ready in case Link wished to cook. “I also have some cupboards picked out, but I wanted you to look at them before I buy them.”

Link looked at him and after a moment, smiled. ‘Yes. Everything looks nice.’

Sidon smiled back. He was hoping Link would like it since Sidon had a good eye for quality. “I’m glad you like them.”

Sidon watched as Link slowly circled the room and examined everything in there. Outside of the sitting area, there was a small bar stocked with drinks he enjoyed and a couple he had seen Link drinking. On the walls were paintings of landscapes and great Zora moments. He felt a little embarrassed as Link examined them, “We can add some with Hylians as well, but most of the art we have here is Zora.”

‘I like landscapes.’

Sidon nodded and watched as Link stopped before the window. Technically speaking, it was the third best view in Zora’s Domain, but he loved the sight of the rushing water and when he was quiet, he could hear it through the window. He found it very calming and he hoped Link enjoyed it as well. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

‘It is lovely.’ He walked and hopped on the couch. ‘This may be the largest couch I have ever seen.’

Sidon blushed and sat down next to him. “I requested one large enough for me. If you want, we could get one that is a bit smaller.”

Link sank back in the couch and after a moment, shook his head, ‘This is a nice couch.’

Sidon smiled. “We can get you a foot rest so you will be more comfortable.”

Sidon felt himself relax as they sat on his couch and watched the fire. It was frightening to think about the fact he was going to get married to anyone, but it was important to remember that he was getting married to Link. Link was someone Mipha liked and Bazz trusted and he could see why. Sidon was already fond of him. He sighed and then got up, “Shall we see the rest of this place?”

Link nodded and hopped off the couch. Sidon opened the first door, “This is my office.”

He did not like the paperwork waiting for him in this room, but he actually loved the room itself. It also had a view of the waterfall and the noise helped him focus. It was the smaller of the two offices, but he did not care. It was still roomy enough for him and it had the better view. 

Link moved in and sat on the oversized chair behind his desk. Sidon would not tell him this, but he looked cute there. The chair was definitely too big for him, but as he sat back and looked boldly at Sidon, Sidon started to think of some fantasies concerning this room. He had never considered using this room for anything except work before, but it was definitely something to consider for the future. Link smirked slightly and Sidon hoped he could not guess the directions of his thoughts. 

“Comfortable?”

Link nodded, then got up and went to admire the trident on the wall. “That is the Silverscale trident. It is basically the grandfather of the silverscale spears you see our guards using. It was my great-grandfather’s prized trident.”

Link nodded and stroked the handle, ‘It is beautiful.’

“Yes, though have you seen Mipha’s lightscale trident? That is amazing.” He knew that Mipha had told Father that she would not fight during the war, but he knew sometimes promises were impossible to keep. 

Link shook his head and Sidon smiled, “Well, later, we will have to go bother her about it. Come on, there are still a few more rooms for you to see.”

They went into the room next to Sidon’s office. This room was completely empty except for a small bed tucked into a corner and a few weapon frames on the wall. It was slightly larger than his office, but it did not have the direct view of the waterfall. It had served as storage for quite a few years, but now that he finally had a partner, he cleaned it out. “This will be your office. I didn’t decorate it since this will be your room. I added a few weapon frames in case you had any particular sword or bow you might wish to hang.”

Link nodded, but he was staring at the small bed. He sat down on it and looked up at Sidon. Sidon blushed and looked away, “I wanted you to have an option if you did not want to share a room with me. You have a bed in our sleeping quarters as well.”

Link nodded, ‘I will need a desk and chairs. Maybe a bookshelf.’

“Wooden?” He knew Hylians had a soft spot for wood. He did not understand it when silver and stone were so beautiful and more durable, but he could respect it.

Link nodded. ‘Also a painting.’

“A Landscape?”

Link smiled, ‘No, one with a horse in it.’

Sidon shook his head, but grinned, “Alright, a painting with a horse. Do you frequently put horses in your paintings?”

‘Of course.’

“That figures.”

They left Link’s future office and went to their sleeping quarters. Link took one look and let out a laugh, ‘That bed, that is the largest bed I have ever seen.’

The bed in their sleeping quarters was comically large, especially compared to the bed in Link’s office. It was at least twice as long and twice as wide, though lower to the ground then most beds would be. He had added currents to the bed since he had seen them once and thought it looked rather sharp, but it just made the bed look even bigger. Sidon felt his cheeks heat as he looked at the bed, this was their martial bed, though he would not be sleeping in it very often. Going eight hours without water dried his skin and he found sleeping pools easier on his back. “Well, I am a taller than the average Hylian.”

Link was blushing as well, but look at him with a raised eyebrow. ‘Really? I had not noticed.’ He sat down on the bed, ‘This is comfortable.’ 

Sidon nodded, “Just let me know if you wish to change anything. Both of these beds are for you.”

Link look down at the giant bed obviously made for Sidon, but let the comment pass. ‘Is that your sleeping pool?’

Sidon nodded, it was larger than what he needed it to be for one person, but he knew Hylians could not sleep in water. He slipped into it. “Yes, it is rather nice. If you ever wish to join me in here, you are more than welcomed too.”

Link leaned down and touched the water. ‘It is cold.’

“Yes, we don’t have hot springs around here.” Not to mention hot springs were unpleasantly warm. He did not understand why Hylians loved them so much. 

Link’s eyes squinted for a moment and then he laid on the bed and reached out his hand. Sidon blushed but took it. He knew it was silly, but this was the one thing about their physical differences that they could not overcome. If he could not sleep with his future spouse very often, at least he would like to be to hold hands with him while they were sleeping. Link looked at Sidon for a long moment as they continued to hold hands and then he smiled and shifted into a more comfortable position. ‘I like this room.’

“I do too.”

They watched the waterfall, quietly still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) Again, I would like to thank everyone for their kudos and comments! I am absolutely thrilled that are enjoying this.
> 
> B) Also, I still use tumblr. I reblog mostly LOZ right now and some of the other fandoms (and nonfandom) I am into, so if you would like to say hi, https://antivanwine14.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

Sidon held the basket as they made their way to the top of Shatterback Point. He loved the views from Shatterback and he knew Link would enjoy them too. With less than a week until the Royal Family arrived, he thought it would be a good idea to show Link some of the sights after training. He knew Shatterback was a great place to start since it had views of Zora’s Domain and, on nice days, even Hyrule Castle and the Hebra mountains. “People do try to jump from the peak of Shatterback, but, as the name implies…”

‘Everyone breaks their back?’

“Well, no. You can break something, but some people make it into the water without any injury. It does hurt though.”

Link smiled, ‘You are speaking from experience.’

Sidon fiddled with the new arm guards Link bought him. He had taken Sidon’s hint and had gifted him with them this morning. The leather was firm, but soft and there was Zora’s Emblem stitched into them. He adored them and had not taken them off yet. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

‘Really? The best swimmer among the Zora would not try such a dive?’

“Not if the best swimmer likes to not be murdered by his sister and father.”

‘But if they do not know.’

Sidon sighed and then smiled, “Officially, none of the royal family has ever dove off Shatterback.”

‘Unofficially?’

“Well, I am the Zora Prince and I knew could handle it. It was pretty incredible, but don’t get any ideas; it probably would kill a Hylian.”

Link smiled, but then his ears wiggled slightly. He turned away from Sidon and voice cried out, “Sidon, get back!”

He jumped back and just missed being hit by a shock arrow. He stared at the arrow that came from nowhere and then looked up. He cursed at the sight before him. A lynel was standing there, bow in hand with another shock arrow notched. “Sidon, run!”

He did not hesitate and took off as fast as he could. He was not one to normally back down from a challenge, but he was also not stupid either. A shock arrow could seriously hurt a Zora just by landing too close. He heard the arrow bury itself in a nearby tree and ran faster. They would need to head back to the domain and get a group of guards to kill it. After a moment, he heard the lynel roar and realized that Link was not running with him. He felt his heart stopped and he turned around. 

There was Link facing down the beast that was easily three times his size. “Link!” He called out, “Run.” 

The lynel turned and looked at him when Link swung his sword and hit the lynel in the leg. The beast bellowed in pain. Sidon watched in horror as the lynel turned his attention back to Link and swung his massive sword. Link backflipped over the blade and then, in a blink of an eye, charged the lynel, slashing it a few times. 

The lynel roared again and tried to strike Link a second time, but Link pulled the same move and soon the beast was backing up to get away from the small Hylian. It was pretty incredible to watch as Link moved quickly, avoiding hits and trying to get to the side of the lynel. He knew Link was great in battle. He had seen Link’s skills in training and heard the stories, but seeing it in action was something else. It made Sidon think of the tales of the great heroes who had been blessed by the Goddess herself. 

The beast backed up and then tried to charge, but Link was able to skip out of the way and wacked it again with the sword. It then kicked out with its hooves and one of them clipped Link, sending him flying backwards with a thud. Sidon’s heart stopped for a moment, but Link was quickly back on his feet and did another backflip over the swing from the lynel. Sidon pulled out his bow and notched an arrow. He wished he had his ice arrows, but they had just been training and did not bring any. A basic arrow would not do much because of the lynel’s thick hide, but he had to help Link. He waited for the right moment and then fired. The arrow buried itself deep in the lynel’s shoulder and the monster cried out. It turned and looked at him again. He felt a shiver of fear at the beast’s cruel eyes. Unlike most of the monsters, which were mostly just dumb animals reacting to threats, he could see the evil in the lynel’s eyes. They knew what they were doing and seemed to enjoy it. 

It pulled out its bow when Link jumped on the lynel’s back. Sidon fired another arrow, this one into the lynel’s belly as the lynel began to wildly buck. Link held on with one hand and began to stab his sword into the beast’s back. Sidon fired another arrow, this one hitting the lynel’s eye making it scream. After a few moments, the sword must have struck something vital because the lynel suddenly slumped forward. It slowly fell to the ground and after taking a few bloody breathes, died. 

The valley was quiet except for the sounds of their breathing and then Sidon ran forward with a cry, “Link!”

Link was still sitting on the fallen beast’s back, but allowed Sidon to pull him up into a tight hug, which he returned just as fiercely. Sidon could feel himself shaking, but he ignored it. They had just fought a lynel, which normally took five of their guards and several nasty traps to take down. Link probably did not even need Sidon’s arrows to kill it. “Thank Hylia you are alright.” Sidon said. 

Link rubbed his back and Sidon realized that, somehow, Link was more reckless than him. It was a rather terrifying thought and he was surprised Mipha approved the match. She already was a bit overprotective of him. 

After a moment, he suddenly gasped, “You spoke!”

Link looked up at him, confused, and Sidon said, “You spoke, just now, you told me to run.”

Link went red and scratched his head. Sidon felt disappointed. He knew he should not be since Link finally spoke to him, but he had not been paying attention. He wanted to know what Link really sounded like, but he had to remind himself that this was a start. He took a breath, “I’m glad you did. You probably saved my life.”

Link wasn’t looking at Sidon. He stood silently for a moment and then moved forward and gave Sidon another hug. Link buried his face into Sidon’s stomach and then said, “It’s har-harder when thinking ab-bout it. Easier in ba-battle.”

His voice was soft and tentative, but Sidon was grateful and returned the hug. Link then continued, his voice getting steadier. “I… wanted to talk to you too.”

Sidon was fairly certain he understood what Link was talking about and it made him feel better. He knew what it was like to get caught up in his own head and then not be able to do it. It was why it took him a while to learn how to swim up waterfalls. “Well thank you. You spoke at the right moment.”

Link nodded and pulled away. ‘We should go back.’

“Yes, we try to keep lynels away as much as we can, but one sometimes slips through. We will need to let the guards know.”

Link nodded again, ‘I need healing for my arm.’

Sidon gasped. He had forgotten Link had been kicked by the lynel. “Let me see.”

‘It just grazed me.’ Link moved his shirt away from his upper shoulder and Sidon could see some blood and a nasty bruise beginning to form. He was a little surprised he did not smell the blood before, but lynel’s guts stank and that was all he could smell at the moment.

“You got lucky. It could have been much worse.” Though he had no doubt that Link would be feeling that bruise tomorrow.

‘I know.’

“Speaking of that!” Sidon said, still feeling off balanced, “We need to discuss this lynel thing. I am fine with you being a great warrior, but fighting a lynel alone is incredibly reckless.”

Link looked at him for a moment and then pointed at Sidon’s scar with a raised eyebrow. ‘I have fought lynels before. I have never been eaten.’

Sidon gaped at Link. “Who told you that story?”

‘Officially, no one.’

“Alright, unofficially who told you that story?”

‘It is on one of those stone monuments.’

Sidon felt grumpy. He knew he should have gotten rid of that stupid thing. “Well, I didn’t mean to get eaten. It was a giant octorok. Who knew how far a giant octorok could pull someone in?”

‘You went to fight it.’

“Yes, while the rest of you were fighting in the Hebras and nice try. This isn’t about me. When you become a Zora Prince, you will need to take care of your health. I am not saying you have to change or not be a warrior, but you need to think about your own well being. It is important both to me and to the Zora people.” It was kind of scary how important Link's well being had become to him.

Link was quiet for a moment and then signed, ‘No more being eaten and I will avoid fighting lynels when I can.’ 

Sidon glared at him for a moment, then sighed and held out his hand. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was the lynel a quick kill? Well, I always thought that climbing on the lynel's back and stabbing it in the back should have counted as serious critical hits. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! Somehow this has become the most popular thing I've written and I am really excited you are enjoying it so much. It has really helped me to keep working on editing it.


	8. Chapter 8

“You asked to see me, father?” Sidon asked as he walked into the throne room. 

King Dorephan nodded, “Yes. Are you ready for tomorrow?”

It was the day before the Royal family was due to arrive and Sidon felt oddly nervous. He had meet King Rhoam and Princess Zelda before and liked them. They were coming for the wedding though and unless Link backed out, it was definitely happening. He guessed he could back out as well, but he wanted to marry Link. The Hylian was a good match for him and he hoped Link thought the same. Still, the knowledge that the wedding was going to happen in less than a week made him restless. It did not help that their training sessions had been put on hold. 

King Dorephan had been horrified when he learned what happened, not that Sidon felt his father had much room to complain. The man had once taken down a Hinox with his bare hands. They, at least, had weapons. His father had closed the training grounds until the guards could check to make sure no other lynels had snuck into the area. 

Sidon smiled, fighting down the nervous feelings, “Indeed, we went through what to expect with Muzu about ten times today.”

It had been a rather unpleasant afternoon as both Muzu and Link insisted on going through the Royal Protocol multiple times and Sidon had been bored out of his mind. He knew Link needed the practice since this would be his first time meeting the Royal Family as a noble and not their guard but Sidon had sat through years of etiquette class and would actually prefer to do paperwork. 

King Dorephan laughed, “I am sure that was thrilling.”

Sidon let out a snort and gave his father a look that made him laugh harder. “One more week, my boy.” King Dorephan then pointed at the chest, “But I have something for you that might ease some of the pain.”

Sidon went to chest and discovered a new sash, embroidered with the Zora emblem and a beautiful set of silver jewelry with large sapphires on the wrists and collar. “Thank you, these are magnificent.”

“You should wear them to greet the Royal Family tomorrow.”

Sidon picked up the sash and was surprised to feel something heavy in the fabric. He turned it over and discovered a flask. “Father!” Sidon said fighting down laughter. 

“You won’t get the drunk off that, but I will tell you, having a place to tuck a flask can definitely help some of the longer and drier meetings.”

“But to have it on while meeting King Rhoam!”

King Dorephan let out a laugh, “Do you really think King Rhoam doesn’t carry a flask with him? When we were younger, he used to taunt me all the time about not having pockets.”

Sidon smiled and put all of the items back in the items back in the trunk, “Thank you father.”

“Of course.” He was a quiet for a moment, “You know, I was not sure about the match when it was first made.”

“Really?”

“Indeed, I know Link is well-liked by Mipha, but that did not have to mean he would be a good fit for you.” King Dorephan then smiled, “My concerns have been alleviated though. You seem happy and so does he.”

“I am happy. I think he is too.”

King Dorephan nodded, “That is all I could ask for. That and some grandchildren.”

Sidon laughed, “I am sure some will come along soon enough.”

***

Sidon sat on his couch, later that evening, and took a sip of the tea. He would never ask his sister about her plans for children, but he knew she wanted to be a mother. She had acted like one for him when he was just a child and he could see the joy on her face when she played with the children of the Domain. She had decided to wait a few years after marrying Nalor before having children and he thought he might do the same thing. It was arranged in their marriage contract for Sidon to have a biological child with a Zora woman, which he was fine with. He wanted to have children and he was excited to be father. He wondered what a Hylian baby would look like. He had never met one, but he could imagine a head of soft blond hair, sky blue eyes, and some tiny pointed ears. It was a cute image. 

He heard a knock on the door and got it. Link was standing there in his Zora armor, holding the helmet. ‘King Dorephan has given the all clear. Do you want to go swimming?’

“I thought you were supposed to be resting your arm.”

Link rolled his eyes, ‘I did. It is rested. Swimming is good for it.’

Sidon gave Link a long look and then remembered that Link’s studs had just come in. “Sure, we can go to Mikau Lake, just give me a minute.” 

It felt like sneaking out, but he knew Gaddison had seen them leave. Mikau Lake was one of the smaller lakes in the area, but it was also close to the Domain. There was a waterfall splitting the lake in two, making it a more challenging swim, but the area around it was very peaceful and it had a lovely view of the Domain. 

“Before you go in.” Sidon held out the box. 

Link looked at it and smiled, ‘You really shouldn’t have.’ Link opened the box and pulled out the blue sapphire studs. He put the studs in and Sidon was very pleased. Sapphires looked good on Link and these were high quality sapphires. The earring design was simple, but Link would be able to wear these safely when training. 

Link looked at him, blushed and then looked away. “Thank you.”

Sidon beamed and held out Link’s helmet. “You’re welcome.”

Link put it on and they both jumped into the water. Sidon felt better as the water surrounded him. They could swim around the Domain, but it was uncomfortable for him since he knew his fans would be watching. He really just wanted the peace of a long swim with a friend, no audience or pressure. He did a few strokes around, stretching out his muscles and warming up. 

“How is your arm?”

Link rolled his eyes again, “I promise it is fine. It is sore if you poke it, but that is it.”

“Good, have you ever climbed a waterfall yet?” Link shook his head and Sidon grinned, “Hang onto my shoulders.”

Link grabbed onto him and Sidon began to climb the falls. It was a little harder with Link on his back, but soon they were on the top and he could hear Link laughing. “That was amazing.”

“With the armor, you will be able to do it too.” Link looked delighted and Sidon quickly added before Link got any ideas, “After the wedding, I can teach you.”

Link nodded, but Sidon could see the thoughts racing through his head and Sidon knew this could be trouble. He gently splashed Link before racing off to distract him. Something about this swim felt different than the times in the reservoir. He did not know if it was swimming under the full moon with fireflies flickering around them or if it was the fact it had been a few days since they had last gotten the chance, but there was something magical about the evening. Sidon reached out his hands and Link grabbed onto him. They slowly swam around the lake together. Their eyes would meet occasional and Sidon found it hard to look away.

After a while, Link said, “It’s getting cold.”

Sidon felt disappointed that the night was over, “Do you want help getting down from here?”

Link shook his head and swam to edge of the lake, “We don’t need to leave yet.”

He got out of the water and Sidon quickly followed him. Link sat down on the edge of the cliff that was overlooking the Domain. “It is beautiful tonight.”

“Yes.” Sidon said and joined him by the edge.

They sat quietly for a moment, looking at the stars when he felt Link shift over and lean against his side. Sidon hesitated and then wrapped his arm around Link, pulling him a little closer. Link rested his head against Sidon’s side and he felt content, even as his heart raced. It seemed the magic of the night was not over yet.

Sidon knew he should just enjoy the magic, but he also knew what was making him so restless and he needed to discuss it with Link, “Link, I know the Royal Family is coming tomorrow...”

Link looked up at him. Sidon took a breath and add, “This doesn’t change anything. If you decide against the marriage. I will respect your decision, even if the Royal family is here.”

Link stared at Sidon with surprised and he could feel Link tensing up. ‘Do you not want to get married?’

“Oh, I do.”

Link nodded and went back to resting against Sidon. “I do too.”

“You do?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Well, you didn’t seem opposed to the idea, but I was not sure if it meant you were for it either.”

Link was quiet for a moment, “I should have said something sooner then. I want to marry you, Sidon. I plan on getting married in a week’s time.”

“I want to marry you too.” Sidon said, beaming.

“Though, if you want to just elope now, I would be fine with that.”

Sidon laughed, “I don’t care how much Mipha and my father like you, they would hunt us down for pulling a stunt like that.”

Link sighed, “It was worth a try.”

He shook his head, but pulled Link closer. “I’ll be there with you. You won’t be alone up there.”

“I know.” Link said quietly. “I’m actually regretting asking for a month now. The wait is making it worst.”

“Is there anything I can do to assist you?”

“Can we practice the ceremony a few times?” Link asked, “It is how I made it through the engagement ceremony.”

There was a part of Sidon that shuttered at the thought of more protocol, but for Link, he would do it. “As many times as you need.”

Link laughed, “You are going to regret that.”

Sidon looked down on Link’s face, “I doubt it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In game, King Dorephan actually fights a Starker Guardian with his bare hands, lifting and throwing it off a cliff, (yeah, he is actually a bad ass) but since Guardians aren't really a thing in this story, he now fights a hinox. 
> 
> As always, I absolutely blown away with all the comments and kudos. This is now my most popular story and I would like to thank all of you for your support.


	9. Chapter 9

Sidon watched as the Royal Carriage door opened and King Rhoam and Princess Zelda were announced. It was hard to believe it was only midmorning since it felt like they had been waiting for hours, but he knew this was going to be a long day. Part of him regretted going to bed so late, but a larger part of him would never regret watching the stars with Link. The slight fog he felt right now was worth it. 

King Rhoam was still the impressively large Hylian he remembered, though his hair was whiter and the lines on his face were deeper. He looked as serious and stern as ever, but Sidon remembered the trip they took to Hyrule castle before he hit puberty following Mipha’s wedding. He had been rather afraid of the large man with the stern eyes, but King Rhoam snuck him candies before dinner and had helped him when he tripped and skinned his knee. King Rhoam was known for being an honorable, but stern King, though Sidon knew he could be kind as well.

Princess Zelda had also grown a great deal since the last time he saw her. When they first met, she definitely preferred books than spending time with the young Zora Prince. He did not know how much of that had changed since he heard she was quite the scholar, but as she stood before them, she seemed more confident and comfortable than she did as a young girl. She had also grown up to be as beautiful as the rumors said. 

A second man got out of the carriage and Sidon had a feeling this was her fiancée, the reason they were not engaged. He seemed pleasant enough, if a bit plain. Still Sidon was grateful for the man, if it was not for him, Sidon would be meeting Link as his bride’s knight instead of as his future husband.

King Dorephan smiled, “King Rhoam, Princess Zelda, Lord Barris. Allow me to welcome you to Zora’s Domain.”

King Rhoam stepped forward and shook hands with King Dorephan, “It has been far too long my friend. We will have to catch up later.” 

“That would be excellent.”

King Dorephan then looked at Princess Zelda and bowed, “It is wonderful to see you again. Congratulations on your upcoming marriage. We are looking forward to it.”

“Thank you, King Dorephan.” She said softly, but Sidon noticed that she did not seemed too enthusiastic about it.

“Lord Barris, I hope you enjoy your stay in Zora’s Domain.”

“Thank you, King Dorephan. It is my first time here, but if I may, it is very beautiful.”

King Dorephan smiled, “I agree, but I may be biased.”

King Rhoam then turned to Mipha, “Princess Mipha, it is wonderful to see you again.” 

“Thank you, your Highness.” She then cleared her throat, “You remember my husband, Prince Nalor?”

Nalor bowed and King Rhoam nodded his head, “Of course, it is a pleasure to see you again.”

“Thank you, your Highness.” Nalor said politely.

Princess Zelda and Mipha hugged as Lord Barris and Nalor shook hands. “It has been too long; you must come to Hyrule Castle soon.” Princess Zelda said affectionately.

“Indeed, I am looking forward to catching up with you.”

King Rhoam moved down the line and raised an eyebrow as he approached Sidon. Sidon bowed, “Your Highness.”

“Well, you certainly have grown since the last time I saw you.” King Rhoam said, “I remember when you were knee high.”

Sidon laughed, “It has been a few years.”

King Rhoam shook his head, but he was still smiling, “Amazing how much time has passed. Well, congratulations are in order. I am very happy for you.”

“Thank you, your highness.”

Princess Zelda stood in front of him and gave him a smile that did not reach her eyes. “Prince Sidon, congratulations on your wedding.”

Sidon bowed and kissed her hand, though he confused about the cold greeting. They were not close, but he could not think of a reason for her to be crossed with him. The few times they had interacted before had been positive. “Thank you, Princess Zelda. It is good to see you again.”

“Likewise.”

He turned to Lord Barris who gave him a strained but friendly smile and quickly shook hands with him.

King Rhoam then stopped in front of Link. They were both quiet for a moment when King Rhoam clapped Link on the back, “We will talk later, but I know your parents would be proud of you.”

Link nodded and gave King Rhoam a bow. 

He then bowed again before Princess Zelda, who just looked sad as she held out her hand. “Link. It is good to see you again. I have missed having you as my knight.”

Link straightened up and nodded, ‘Likewise.’

The tension between them was palpable. Sidon suddenly realized that he did not know exactly why King Rhoam had decided to marry Link off. He never considered that it was actually unusual for a King to decide to give up his best knight for nothing tangible in return. Link and he had spent a lot of time together in these last few weeks, but almost all that time was spent training and swimming and rarely talking. He never asked. He watched as Lord Barris shook hands with Link and felt like he had been played. He would definitely need to speak to Link later.

***

It was close to midnight, but it was the first time all day that he finally could seek Link out in private. It had been awkward, sitting through the events of the day, wishing to speak to Link, but being unable too. It had been really uncomfortable interacting with Princess Zelda and Lord Barris as well. Lord Barris was a pleasant enough fellow. He liked his hunting and fishing and was smitten with the Princess, but he clearly knew where Zelda stood on everything. Princess Zelda, on the other hand, avoided both him and Link. He sighed, at least his father and Mipha was having a good time.

He knocked on the door and Link opened it. Link gave him a tired smile and waved him in. “We need to talk.” Sidon said as he sat down on the couch. 

Link nodded and poured them both a glass of wine. “We do.”

Sidon took a sip and then asked, “Why did you agree to this? Why did King Rhoam send you to us?”

Link smiled as he sat down on couch next to Sidon. “King Rhoam sent me to you because Princess Zelda fell in love with me. I agreed to this because I did not love her back.”

“Care to explain further?”

He sighed, “Alright, let me start at the beginning. My family has been serving the Royal Family for generations. My mother was one of the Queen’s Guards and my father was the King’s and both died in service to them. My mother died with the Queen when her carriage overturned and my father died defending the King from a Yiga attack.”

“I am very sorry Link.” Sidon said, gently holding his hand.

Link took a breath, “Thank you, but it has been a while since they past. King Rhoam had always been kind to me and when my father died, King Rhoam took an interest in me, to repay my father for his sacrifice. I became a member of the royal guard, but I was very skilled and soon became Princess Zelda’s knight.” Link smiled, “She actually did not like me at first, because she felt like she did not need a personal knight following her around.

“After a while, though, we became friends. She is kind, intelligent, honorable and I have no doubt she will be a great Queen one day. Unfortunately, neither one of us realized she was developing a crush on me. Rumors started to go around the castle, since people with more courtly experience than her knew the signs, but no one was saying anything out loud, not until she gave me Prince for my birthday.”

“Prince is from Princess Zelda?” It made sense since Prince was probably more horse than Link could afford.

“Yes, he came from the same dame as Zelda’s horse. That is when I realized what was going on, but I could not reject the horse in the middle of the castle grounds, surrounded by people. The entire castle realized that Zelda had feelings for me and since I am two years older than her and her protector, some started to wonder if I had seduced her.” Link sighed, “King Rhoam and I had a chat.”

“That…probably was not fun.”

“It wasn’t, but Zelda actually interrupted the meeting and I had to leave. By the end of the evening, the story had changed from me seducing her to her being a naïve little girl who fell in love with a man-lover. I have no proof, but I am pretty sure Impa and she spread that tale.” Link fell silent for a moment, “I know how hard it was on her, but I was grateful to have my name cleared. The King called me back and he was convinced that I was only interested in men and that I had no intention of pursuing the Princess. During our first meeting, I actually resigned from being the Champion and swore to leave the Castle. He rejected my resignation, but told me it was best that I did leave. He could have sent me to Akkala or any of the far-flung spots, but he made me a different offer. He said, if I was interested, he would find me a husband and a position worthy of the sacrifices my family and I had made for Hyrule. Perhaps, that was a test to see if I really was a man-lover, but I agreed.

“A week later, he gave me two names. Yours and Duke of the Harfin Valley. King Rhoam said both of you were noble, honorable, with good reputations. I had never heard anything about the Duke, but Mipha, Bazz, and the others had always spoken highly of you, so I picked you with the condition that I get the chance to meet you and now, here we are.” 

It was a lot to take in. First, it was the most Sidon had ever heard Link speak and the young man definitely had a lovely voice. Second, the story was not what he expected. It made sense that Link came from a line of warriors. He was so skilled that some of it had to be something he was born with. Sidon had known Link had no family, but knowing that he lost everyone in service to the Crown still saddened him. They were noble deaths, but a noble death does not make it any easier. He also felt better for Link’s reasonings for marriage. It made sense that Link had to leave the castle. If Zelda was going to marry someone else, the knight she was in love with could not stay. That would be recipe for disaster for both her, her future husband, and the knight. It also made him feel good to know that Link had picked him because he heard good things about Sidon. There had been something romantic about the idea that chance had brought them together, but knowing Link had chosen him was also a nice feeling.

“Well, that explains why Princess Zelda seems unhappy with me.” Sidon finally said, sipping his wine.

“She is hurting right now, but she just needs time. If King Rhoam would take the time to find me someone like you. He would move heaven and earth to find the best match for his daughter. I am sure Lord Barris will be a good match for Zelda.”

“He seemed nice enough when I spoke to him.” Sidon said, wrapping an arm around Link’s shoulders. “What were they like, your parents?”

“Noble, honorable, great warriors.” Link said immediately.

Sidon nodded, “I figured, if you are anything to go by, but what were they like?”

Link was quiet, “My mother was beautiful. She was always smiling, laughing, and making puns. She always wanted to go on walks and visit the countryside. My father was more serious and focused and, as I got older, I realized he worried a lot. He cared though, deeply, about people and animals. My mother said it made him a soft touch.”

“They sound wonderful. I wish I could have met them.”

“I do too.” Link sighed, “What was your mother like?”

“I don’t remember. I was very young when she died. My father always said the Mipha is very similar to her, personality wise.” Sidon then added, needing to lighten the mood in the room, “I apparently take completely after my father, both height and personality.”

Link looked up at him with some alarm, “You aren’t getting any taller, are you?”

Sidon laughed, “Oh good heavens, no, but I know I’m taller than the average Zora because of my father. I’m not quite sure what happened with Mipha since my mother was not short either.”

Link laughed and Sidon felt him relax. They both sipped their wine and Sidon’s mind drifted back to Zelda, “I hope you know, Zelda not being pleased with me is going to make this week far more interesting.” 

“With people coming in from every corner of Hyrule, I doubt we will have enough time to worry about this. Plus, I know Chief Urbosa is coming in and that should help Zelda a great deal. They are very close.”

Sidon brushed Link’s hair away from his face. He loved the feeling of it, so soft and silky. “That is good. I do want to have a good relationship with her eventually.”

“You will, I am sure of it.”

Sidon was feeling less confident of that then Link, but he knew he needed to have faith. As Link said, Zelda was hurting and he knew what it was like to have feelings for someone who did not return them. Right now, he just had to put it out of mind since the wedding was going to happen in six days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) Gasp, is there finally going to be some drama in this story again? Maybe.  
> B) I actually really like Zelda, so she isn't going to be a villain, but she isn't happy about the match either.  
> C) I am going to be away for the next week so the next update will be in the week of 5/13. I promise this hasn't been abandoned!


	10. Chapter 10

Sidon entered the stables with the bag of apples. Link was working on etiquette with Mipha and Sidon decided to take advantage of the free time to visit the horses. He was attempting to win their affection through apples and was starting to make some real progress. Prince still did not appreciate Sidon touching him, but he accepted the treats and stopped putting his ears back every time Sidon got close to him. Sidon felt a little silly having to bribe horses, but he wanted to be friends with them. He knew they were important to Link and that made it worth it to him. 

He stopped short though when he saw Zelda standing in front of Prince with Chief Urbosa. The horse was relaxed, allowing her to scratch his head with his eyes closed. Sidon felt a pang of jealously at seeing the horse actually enjoying her company rather than tolerating his, but he knew he had to give it time. Prince was Zelda’s gift to Link; they had known each other and the horse was still getting used to Zora. He turned to leave, when he heard a loud whinny. 

He looked over and Blackberry was stamping his foot and snorting. While Prince only quietly tolerated him, Blackberry happily accepted his bribes and seemed almost fond of him, or at least fond of the treats he brought. The horse nickered again with all of his attention on the bag of apples. 

He turned back around and bowed to the ladies who were now staring at him. “Princess Zelda, Chief Urbosa. Well…hello…It is a pleasure to see you.” 

“Prince Sidon.” Zelda said coolly, keeping her attention fully on Prince.

“Prince Sidon, it is good to see you again. How are you?” Chief Urbosa asked with a slight smile. Chief Urbosa was an impressive woman, every inch the warrior he heard the Gerudo to be. She was beautiful, but in the same fierce, dangerous way that a storm was beautiful. He could practically feel the energy around her and he honestly preferred to keep some distance. 

“I am quite well, I am ready for…well…you know.” He said, stumbling over his words. He wanted to add more, but felt awkward mentioning the obvious. “You will have to forgive me for disturbing you. I didn’t realize Blackberry and Prince had visitors.”

Blackberry snorted again and Sidon finally went over to him. Blackberry may have betrayed him, but he did not mean too. Blackberry rubbed his head against Sidon’s chest and he pulled out an apple. Chief Urbosa chuckled, “There is nothing to forgive. We did not realize anyone was going to visit them either. I never knew how popular Champion Link’s horses were among royalty.”

Sidon smiled at her as Blackberry munched the apple from his hand, “It is a bit of a surprise, but I do need to get on their good side since I’m…you know…”

The tension in the stable could be cut with a knife and Sidon was annoyed at himself for alluding to the marriage again. He was the Zora Prince and knew how to be diplomatic. He was never very good at it, but at the very least, he was usually better at conversation than this. Blackberry nuzzled him again and Sidon gave him another apple. Zelda was focused on Prince, gently rubbing behind his ear. Chief Urbosa nodded, “Of course, it is hard being their stepfather.”

Sidon cleared his throat. It was not quite what he meant, but he would take any conversation, “Yes, exactly.” 

The room was quiet for a moment and then Chief Urbosa said, “Well, you two should talk about that.”

“Urbosa!” Zelda exclaimed with shocked.

“You two need to talk. I’ll be back in ten minutes.” She gave Sidon a wink as she walked out of the barn, “Good luck.”

He watched as she left, horrified at the prospect of being alone with the Princess, and then turned his attention back to Zelda who was still not looking at him. Sidon reached up and scratched behind Blackberry’s ear. The horse sighed and leaned into his hand. He cleared his throat, “Princess Zelda, Link told me about what you did for him and I am grateful. It was a difficult thing you did.”

She sighed, “Thank you, Prince Sidon.” 

They were quiet for a beat and Sidon felt antsy. He wanted to fix the problem, but did not know how. “I hope we can be friends one day. Link speaks about you affectionately and I am sure he would appreciate you visiting.” 

Zelda snorted and sighed, “One day, perhaps.” 

“Princess-”

“Prince Sidon.” She cut him off and then looked up at him, with overly bright eyes, “I know what you are trying to do and I appreciate it. I just…I can’t…not right now, not here.”

It hurt him seeing her so distressed, “Princess Zelda, is there nothing I can do?”

She looked at him for a long moment and then straightened her shoulders, “Like what, send Link back to Hyrule Castle?”

“No.” Sidon did not even think before saying that, but it was true. Unless Link wanted to go back to Hyrule Castle, Zora’s Domain would always be home for him. He probably should have been more diplomatic in denying the Princess though. “I mean…” 

She smiled, but it was a sad one, “I know and one day, I will be delighted by that answer, but there is nothing that can be done right now. I just need time and this damned wedding to be over.”

“Has it been that difficult for you?”

She chuckled, “Difficult is the wrong word, but it is tiring hearing about how perfect you and Link are for each other and how this has become a love match.”

“Is that what people are saying?” Sidon was delight by the news. He did not know if love match was the right term yet, but he appreciated people seeing it was a strong match. 

She rolled her eyes, “Yes, everyone is saying that.” She sighed, “Please believe me when I say I am happy for Link and for you. I love him and I want him to be happy, but I need time.”

Sidon sighed, “I wish my happiness didn’t bring you such pain.”

She gave him a slight smile, “Thank you Sidon, I hope one day, we shall be great friends.”

She turned and then fled from the stables. Sidon sighed and turned his attention back to Blackberry. The horse was staring at him with gentle eyes and Sidon leaned against him. He looked over at Prince who was standing there, ears turned in the direction Zelda had fled. “Did that go well Berry? I think it did.” He did not feel any better though. 

***

Sidon was floating in his pool, thinking about earlier. He knew he needed to trust Zelda when she said she needed time. On a logical level, he knew that time is what most broken hearts needed and he would probably need it as well if the situation was reversed. However, he still did not like the fact she was upset with him. It was not that he could not handle people being upset with him, he had made unpopular decisions in the past, but it was not a decision that was upsetting her, but Sidon himself and that was a feeling he was not used too. He heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” 

Link poked his head in and Sidon smiled, “Link, you don’t have to knock. This will be your room soon enough.”

“Not yet though.” 

He walked into the room and sat down at the edge of the pool, removing his shoes and putting his feet into the cool water. “Do you… want to join me in here?” Sidon asked as he swam over.

Link shook his head and after a moment, signed, ‘You spoke to Zelda earlier.’

“How did you know?”

‘Urbosa told me.’

Sidon sighed, “Yes, I did. I didn’t mean too. I went to see Blackberry and Prince and Zelda was there with Chief Urbosa.”

Link smiled and rolled his eyes, he had warned Sidon about spoiling the horses too much, ‘How did it go?’

“I have no idea. She is still upset about everything.” Sidon sighed and rested his head on Link’s legs. He felt Link’s fingers gently stroke his dorsal fin and appreciated the scratch. 

“It really bothers you, doesn’t it?” Link said softly. 

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Sidon asked looking up at him. 

Link nodded and gently stroked Sidon’s tail. “Yes, it does. I want her to be happy too.”

Sidon and Link looked at each other for a long moment and then Link looked away. ‘I could try reaching out to her. It might help.’

“Do you think?”

‘It has been a while since we spoke.’ Link smiled, but it was a sad one, ‘We haven’t had a conversation since I agreed to our engagement. I owe her a conversation.’

Sidon was surprised to learn it had been so long since Zelda and Link last spoke and he started to understand why Zelda was so upset about the whole thing. “Don’t mention me.”

Link cocked his head with confusion. 

“When I talked to her…I think she may be a bit tired of hearing about me.”

Link chuckled, ‘I understand.’ But Sidon could see how uncomfortable Link was about everything. After a moment, Link admitted ‘I’m bad at these things. I am not good at difficult conversations.’

Sidon felt that may have been quite the understatement, but he understood that this was something Link struggled with. “I want to help you, but I probably wouldn’t be the best person.”

Link grinned at him, ‘No, honestly, I was thinking Mipha. She knows Zelda better than you do.’

Sidon smiled back, he knew this was difficult for Link, but he was willing to do this for him, “Thank you, for doing this.”

Link looked down at him and stroked his tail again, ‘Of course, we are a team. If something is bothering you; I want to be the person to help you.’

Sidon’s heart warmed. It is what he always wanted, a person who was both lover and friend, his partner. “I want that as well. To be the person to help you.”

Link laughed and gently continued to scratch his head. “I know, you have been that person the entire time. It is my turned now.”

Sidon looked up at him and nodded. Everything was not fixed and probably would not be fixed for a while, but at least they would be moving in the right direction. Plus, he had Link by his side and that is what mattered most to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) I am sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, but it still technically the week of 5/13, so that is something!  
> B) What is going on with Link petting Sidon's head? Well, I headcanon that Zora enjoy getting their head's scratch, if you would like to know more, check out my story Fishing.   
> C) The rest of the fic should be posted in the next two weeks. Again, thank you so much for the comments and kudos!


	11. Chapter 11

It was the night before the wedding and Sidon kept pacing around his room. He wanted to go swimming, to do anything to burn off some energy, but he knew it would be a bad idea to go swimming now when Zora’s Domain was swarming with their guests. He knew people from all over Hyrule were going to be invited, but he had not realized just how many friends Link had among the different races. He was sure the war was part of the reason Link knew people from all over Hyrule, but it was nice meeting his friends. It made Sidon feel better knowing Link had support. 

Princess Zelda had not talked to him since their conversation in the stables, but she was spending with Mipha along with Chief Urbosa which Sidon hoped would help the situation. While he had not spoken to Chief Urbosa again, he did get the opportunity to meet her niece and heir, Riju. He had enjoyed the conversation they had and he could see the possibility in strengthening Gerudo-Zora relations, even if the Gerudo Desert sounded like one of the worst places in Hyrule.

Sidon drank some wine, but it did not help to steady his nerves. They had practiced the ceremony about hundred times, but he still felt unprepared for it. He could not imagine what Link was feeling, though Sidon had seen the tension in the Hylian’s shoulders build and he slowly grew less verbal as the week went on. Sidon wished he was with Link, but he had a feeling his nervousness would not be appreciated at the moment. He wondered who was with him. Sidon heard a knock on the door and opened it. Mipha had returned with late night treats.

“Have you been pacing the entire time?” She asked as she placed the tray on the table.

Sidon shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe.”

She shook her head with a gentle smile, “I should be teasing you now, but I remember the night before my wedding.”

Sidon did too. Mipha was normally such a calm person, but she had been pacing too and was rather snappy about everything. He did not hold it against her, but he actually understood why now. Mipha patted the chair next to her and Sidon sat down in it. 

“Do you think you can eat?” Mipha said. “It is better that you don’t drink wine on an empty stomach.”

“I ate at the feast tonight.”

“I watched you. Half of a fish and a third of a slice of cake isn’t enough to fill me up, let alone you. Eat.”

Sidon sighed and picked up a cracker and a piece of cheese. He stuck his tongue out at her and took a bite. “Did you hear anything about Link?”

“Lord Daruk and his grandson have been with him all evening. Apparently, a Rito bard has been playing for them as well.”

Sidon was not sure which friend had been more surprising, the Bard or Lord Daruk, but since he knew that Lord Daruk had fought valiantly in the war, he was going to have to go with the Bard. Sidon and Link had been talking when they heard music below them. It was an unusual sound, not one normally favored by the Zora, but Link had immediately perked. He grabbed Sidon’s hand and tugged him down the stairs. There stood a tall and handsome Rito playing a concertina. 

The Rito looked over once he finished the song and smiled, “Well hello, my friend.”

‘Kass.’ Link signed with a smile, unfortunately, finally letting go of Sidon’s hand. ‘Welcome, I am glad you made it.’

“I wouldn’t have missed it.”

‘Kass, this is my fiancé, Prince Sidon. Sidon, this is Kass, one of the finest bards around.’

“It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness, and congratulations on the upcoming wedding.” Kass said with a bow. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well.” Sidon replied with a smile.

Sidon did not get to spend too much time with Kass after that, but he heard him play a few times and he had to admit he was gifted. Also, it was just nice seeing Link relax as they listened to the music. Link had made a special request that Kass play during the reception and Sidon was sure it would be a wonderful performance. 

“That is good.” Sidon told Mipha, “The music will be a pleasant diversion.”

“I hope he is able to sleep a little, same with you. It is going to be a very long day tomorrow.”

Sidon sighed, “I know, I don’t know why I’m nervous. I want to marry him.”

Mipha smiled and gave him a hug, “I think it is because you want to marry him. If you were indifferent, this would probably be easier.”

Sidon snorted, “Well, I’m glad I’m not indifferent then.”

“Same.”

Sidon was quiet for a moment, “How is Princess Zelda?”

It was Mipha’s turned to sigh. “Better, things have definitely improved since Link finally talked to her, but tomorrow will be difficult for her. Her opinion of you has gone up greatly since she chatted with Link, you know.”

“Really?”

“I promise.”

“I am relieved to hear that.” Sidon said and ate another piece of cheese. 

Mipha smiled, “Keep eating, I’m going to get cards.”

***

After an hour, Mipha finally left when her yawns got too big and Sidon was floating in his sleeping pool, staring at the waterfall. He should sleep, he needed to sleep, but he was never good at sleeping. Even on normal days, he was a poor sleeper, but tonight was almost impossible. He sighed and got out of the pool. Floating was not going to help. He looked over at Link’s bed and, after a moment of hesitation, flopped down on it. It was incredibly comfortable, the finest that they could make. Sidon wished that he could sleep here every night with Link, but he knew that was not going to work. He stretched out his arms and they barely touched the edges of the bed. It was an absurdly large bed for one little Hylian. Sidon smiled; he would just have to make sure Link was not too lonely in it while he was awake.

He got up and started to wander the suite. This would be his last night of living alone in here and he was content with that. As much as he loved his suite before, he was ready to live with Link and excited about the prospect. Plus, the suite was already starting to change to fit Link’s needs. There was now a tall footrest standing beside his in front of the couch, the shelves were stocked with cookery, and there were boxes of weapons piled by the door, waiting for Link to sort. He finally entered the room with the most changes, Link’s office. There was now a large wooden desk with a comfortable chair behind it. There were a few more chairs and a small table as well for guests. Sidon smiled and picked up the portraits he had gotten for Link as a wedding gift. He knew Link wanted a painting of a horse on the wall and he would get it, but right now having miniatures of Prince and Blackberry would have to do. Sidon looked at the small bed tucked into the corner and turned away. He hoped Link would never use it, but he did not regret getting it for him. 

Sidon heard knocking on his door and frowned. It was very late. He opened the door and Link slipped inside.

He was surprised to see him. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

Link shook his head. He looked at Sidon for a long moment, ‘Will you do something for me?’

“Anything.”

‘I want to kiss you.’

“What?”

‘Kiss me.’ Link signed, staring up at him with embarrassed determination.

Sidon blinked and then nodded, “Alright.”

They hesitated for a moment and then Sidon leaned down and Link reached up, standing on his toes. Sidon stroked Link’s cheek gently, savoring the feeling of his soft skin as their eyes met. Slowly, their lips touched, gently, hesitantly, once and then again. Link’s lips were slightly chapped, but he tasted of berries and wine and Sidon felt his blood heat as their lips found each other over and over again, growing firmer each time. Sidon pulled him closer as Link’s arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled away, taking a breath, but Link immediately followed him, continuing the kiss.

Link was small, but Sidon could feel his strength. Link’s tongue traced his teeth and he felt the shiver that follow as Link pressed closer. Sidon buried his fingers into Link’s soft hair and deepened the kiss, marveling at his taste, the feel of his lips, and of just having Link in his arms. He heard Link groan and moaned in reply. He could not resist dropping a hand down to squeeze his firm bottom and heard another soft sound in response.

Suddenly, Link pulled away with a groan. 

“What is it?” Sidon asked flushed and longing to pull him back.

Link looked at him, his lips slightly puffy and tempting. “If I don’t leave now. I’ll probably not leave until morning.”

Sidon blinked and sighed, “That…is probably true.”

“And that is a bad luck the night before the wedding.”

Sidon laughed, “Probably would cause a stir… I don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want to go.” Link leaned in and gave him a peak. “Sidon?”

“What?”

“Think of me, tonight.” He then received another firm kiss and Link fled the room.

It took Sidon a moment to realize what Link was talking about and then he felt his face heat up as his lips curled into a smile. He had been thinking of Link when he touched himself the last few weeks. Link was a very attractive man. Still, knowing he had Link’s permission to fantasize about him, knowing that Link would know what he was doing and, perhaps, Link was playing with himself while thinking of Sidon, heated his blood further. 

Sidon headed to the bedroom. He still could not go swimming, but perhaps this would wear him out enough to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, no wedding yet, but Link couldn't get married without kissing Sidon first! He had to make sure that a) Sidon wasn't a terrible kisser and B) they had chemistry.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all the comments and kudos! This has turned out to be my most popular fic by far and I really appreciate all the support!


	12. Chapter 12

Sidon took another sip of his tea and felt better. He was both tired from the night before and stressed from waiting for the wedding to start. They still had a few more hours before the ceremony and Sidon could hear the Domain buzzing with activity. He was mostly ready, just had a few more pieces to add, but that would have to wait until after breakfast with his father. It was rare to get one on one time with King Dorephan, so as tired and stressed as he was, he savored this breakfast too. 

“I will say, it has been wonderful to finally meet Riju. I can see now why Chief Urbosa was so keen on making her the heir.” King Dorephan said as he finished his meal. 

“Yes, father.” Sidon said and felt annoyed at himself. His father had been carrying the conversation for most of the breakfast, and he wanted to do better, but it was hard to think of anything else besides the wedding. 

King Dorephan gave him a long look and then smiled. “It is almost time.”

Sidon gave a nervous chuckle, “Yes, almost.”

“You will be fine.” King Dorephan laughed, “I remembered my wedding day. I was a nervous wreck.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, see, people do not remember this, but your mother and I didn’t actually get along before we were married.”

“Wait, you didn’t?” Sidon asked with shock. From all the stories he had been told, theirs had been a warm and loving relationship. 

“No, we could not stand each other. See, we knew each other as children and she saw me as an irresponsible and immature boy and I thought she was stuck up and full of herself.” King Dorephan smiled to himself, “The truth was, we were children and I needed the chance to act like a child and she was serious and terrified that she would not be ready to be queen. When we did get married, we still saw each other as the children we were, instead of the adults we became. It took some time for us to see beyond that. She started to see that I had grown into a mature, responsible king, but one who still enjoyed to laugh and I saw her as a beautiful, intelligent, and capable woman, who had learned how to laugh too. It took us sometime, but we fell in love.

King Dorephan looked at Sidon, “But I’m sure you are wondering why I am telling you this now. The truth is Sidon, we both grew up and changed as we matured. You and Link have gotten along fantastically so far, but the pair of you will grow and change over the years and that is alright. Grow together and things will work out.” 

Sidon turned this over in his head and nodded. “Do you have any other pieces of advice?”

King Dorephan sat back, “When conflicts arise, and there will be conflicts. Remember, don’t allow them to come between you. It should be you and Link against the issue not you against Link.”

“How do you make sure that happens?”

His father laughed, “That is something you have figure out, though I found I never regretted the times when I took a few minutes to cool off before continuing a conversation.”

Sidon smiled, “Thank you.”

King Dorephan leaned forward and gently rubbed Sidon’s head, startling him. It had been a long time since his father had done that to him. “I am very proud of you and I know your mother would have been very proud of you too. She wanted to be here to see both of you grown and happy and she would have been thrilled to see the man you have become.”

Sidon nodded, swallowed, but did not speak. He wished his mother was here, but he thanked Hylia his father was still with them. Since talking to Link about his own family, Sidon had felt an intense gratefulness for having his father and sister still by his side. 

King Dorephan then got up and pick up a small box, “I was thinking that today, you could wear this as well.” 

Sidon opened the box and there was a pendant symbol of the Zora Emblem with the brightest blue sapphire he had ever seen. He recognized it; his sister wore it for her wedding. “It belonged to your mother.” 

“Thank you, Father.”

King Dorephan gave him a smile and stroked his head one more time, “You should go. It is time to get ready.” 

***  
Sidon took a deep breath as he fidgeted with his jewelry. He was proud of the items he was wearing, most of it part of the collection of crown jewels owned by the Zora and each of them was finer than the next, from the delicate bracelets to the impressive eagle feathered head piece. His mother's pendant was technically not part of the crown jewels, but he knew it was the finest piece of all and he had to keep himself from touching it. He looked over at Link who was pacing in the small room. Link was stunning. It had been years since Sidon had seen the Royal Guard uniform and he had forgotten how much he liked it. It looked good on anyone, but Link was particularly handsome in it. He would look even more handsome in it, if he was not quite so terrified. It was about fifteen minutes before the ceremony and he knew the wait was making Link miserable. 

Sidon reached out and took Link’s hand. He gently began to stroke Link’s fingers and he leaned his head against Sidon’s arm. “You fought a lynel.” Sidon said gently, “I know you deal with this. I believe in you.”

Link smiled weakly, ‘Can I go fight another one.’

“No, we are getting married, then we are going to eat our weight in delicious food, drink the best drinks, and dance until our feet can’t move.”

Link sighed, ‘That sounds tempting.’

“It is going to be amazing.” Sidon kissed Link’s forehead and was tempted to move his hat. He really liked Link’s hair. It was soft and pleasant to touch, but he knew better than to risk mussing it right before the ceremony. 

Link smiled at the kiss and leaned against Sidon contently. His fingers were still trembling, but it was much less than before and so Sidon was pleased. ‘The Zora do not have ceremonies like this very often, do they?’

Sidon laughed, “No, the last one was Mipha’s wedding and the one before that was the celebration for our guards return from the war. Goddess Hylia willing, the next time the Zora will have a big ceremony will be for the future heir to the throne and trust me, you and I will not be the center of attention then.”

Link nodded, and he moved Sidon’s arm around his shoulders. ‘I can live with that.’

They sat quietly waiting for Muzu to finally arrive. Sidon knew there was nothing he could do to make this wait any easier and he just hoped he brought the other man a little comfort. He would have to ask Link later about how to make moments like this easier. 

They both jumped when Muzu finally knocked, “It is time.”

Sidon could feel the tension radiating from Link as they moved to the door. Sidon stopped him and gave him a peck on the lips, “I am right by your side.”

Link gave him a weak smile and nodded. They went to the entrance of the hall and Sidon could hear the music playing. After a moment, Muzu gave the sign and they walked in. 

Kapson was standing on the dais, in front of the Zora Royal Family and the Hylian Royal family. Kapson was technically retired, but the old Zora loved doing weddings and he had married Sidon’s parents and Mipha. The chambers were full of people from all over Hyrule and Sidon had to admit to feeling a little intimidated as well. King Dorephan and Mipha were beaming down at the two of them and he hoped that Link was able to take some comfort in that. He felt a small squeeze on his arm and they walked to the dais as music played in the background. When they got to the front, Link’s hand slipped from his arm down to his hand and they bowed their heads. 

“We are gathered here today to join Prince Sidon and Champion Link in matrimony.” Kapson said. “Prince Sidon and Champion Link, as you walked up the aisle together, so to have you taken your first steps on the journey of life together. 

“Prince Sidon, before the eyes of these witnesses and before those of Goddess Hylia. Do you take Champion Link to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad?”

“I do.”

“And Champion Link, before the eyes of these witnesses and before those of Goddess Hylia. Do you take Prince Sidon to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad?”

‘I do.’

Kapson pulled out the rings and gave the smaller one to Sidon. The ring felt impossibly small in his large hands. It was a gold band with a diamond and sapphire in the center. Link held out his hand and Sidon had to marvel that hands so small could take down a lynel, but he could see the scars of many battles hard fought in them. “Prince Sidon, please place the ring on Champion’s Link’s left hand.” He removed Link’s glove and then carefully slipped the ring on Link’s finger. “By placing this ring on his finger, you do this as a sign of your commitment that you have chosen him above all else.

Kapson then handed the larger one to Link. It was the same design, with a diamond and a sapphire. “Champion Link, please place the ring on Prince Sidon’s left hand.” Link slipped the ring on Sidon’s finger smoothly. Sidon had not even noticed that Link’s fingers had finally stopped shaking. “By placing this ring on his finger, you do this as a sign of your commitment that you have chosen him above all else. 

“And so, dearly beloved, please help me in greeting this newly married couple. I wish this couple nothing but the utmost happiness as they set out on this journey of marital bliss!”

And with that, they were married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment everyone has been waiting for! I can't believe this is almost done. Also, yes, the eagle feathers in Sidon's head piece are even taller than his normal feather. Also to give credit where credit is due, part of the words from Kapson's ceremony come from the actual wedding in the game.


	13. Chapter 13

Sidon woke to the sound of soft footsteps. He opened his eyes and watched as Link returned from the water closet and collapsed on the bed. It had been a late night. His predictions about the party had come true and they ate, drank, and dance the night away. As soon as the ceremony had ended, Link finally relaxed and was able to enjoy himself. Sidon enjoyed it as well, but it was definitely better knowing Link was free of the worst stress. 

He looked at the other man. Link was still in his handsome, but now wrinkly, uniform having only removed the gloves, hat, and boots last night. Sidon smiled; it probably did not help that he had carried him over the threshold last night.

***

“I could carry you.” Link said wobbly as they were standing at the entrance of their suite.

Sidon believed it. He had seen Link carry things far heavier than seemed reasonable. “I’m sure you could, but you are drunk.”

Link glared up at him, “Why aren’t you?”

Sidon laughed, but he was definitely past tipsy too, “I am twice your size. It takes a lot of wine to get me drunk. So I’ll carry you this time and you can do it next time.”

Link pouted at him, “Next time, you mean our next wedding?”

“Sure, we can renew our vows.” Sidon reached down and Link hopped up into his arms. Sidon smiled as he stepped over the threshold with his new husband. “Welcome home.”

Link smiled and rested his head against Sidon’s shoulder. His heart began to beat faster as he looked at his husband, which was quickly becoming his new favorite word, “It is starting to feel that way.”

“Good.” Sidon felt a hand grab his tail and then he jumped when he felt lips press against the sensitive underside. He thought about pursuing this further, it was their wedding night after all, but he knew they were both too drunk. He felt another tantalizing kiss and he quickly pulled it away. “Not yet, you need to sober up first.”

“Fine.” Link sighed but gave up tormenting him. 

Sidon carried him to his bed and dropped him on it. Link laughed as the bed moved with his weight and he laid back on it. “I can definitely get used to this.”

“Don’t fall asleep yet, or you will be feeling it in the morning.” Sidon hurried and poured him some water and brought it to the night stand.

Link drank it and sighed. “This was fun, but I’m happy the ceremony is finally over.”

“I am sure you are, but I hope the celebration afterwards made up for it.” 

“It did.” Link motioned with his finger and Sidon gave him a gentle kiss. Link sighed into it and stroke his cheek. “Good night, Sidon.”

“Good night.”

Link gave him another kiss and then they separated before temptation was too much. He wanted his first time with Link to be good. He knew he drank enough wine that even getting an erection was going to be a challenge and Link deserved better than that. 

***

“Are you awake?” Link mumbled and Sidon turned his attention to the present. 

“Yes, how are you feeling?”

Link smiled at him, “I have had worse mornings after. Though I thought I heard someone in the main room.”

Sidon got out of his pool with a stretch, “Probably breakfast, the day is ours to do as we wish until dinner.”

He was right and found a plate of cooling meat pies and fruit pastries. He brought it back into their bedroom and after a moment, sat on the edge of the giant bed. “Do you want one?”

Link nodded and patted the spot next to him and Sidon shifted there. Link took a fruit pastry and sighed as he bit into it. “We really have the whole day free?”

“Yes,” Sidon said as he bit one of the meat pies, “We will have to attend the farewell dinner this evening and the breakfast tomorrow, but except for that, people aren’t expecting us to make an appearance.”

Link finished off his fruit pastry, “Well that is…something.”

Sidon blushed, “We can do what you want. We can spend a quiet day here, go see your horses, tra-”

“Consummate the marriage?” 

Link really did have no issue getting to the heart of the situation, “Only if you want too. There is no need to rush it.”

Link gave Sidon a long look, “Do you…not want to consummate our marriage?”

He flushed, “No, wait, yes, I want to the consummate the marriage, but we are going to be married for a long time, I don’t want you to feel pressure to do something you don’t want to do.”

“Sidon,” Link reached out and touched his cheek, “You are kind, honorable, noble, and very handsome. I want to have sex with you. I’ve wanted to have sex with you for a while, it is one of the things that made speaking to you so hard at the beginning. Do you want to have sex?”

Sidon leaned down and kissed Link deeply. “I do.” Sidon murmured against his lips. Link groaned softly and the kiss deepened once again. 

They kissed for a few minutes and Sidon savored the feel and taste of his new husband. He stroked down his side and felt Link’s shirt bunch up at the bottom. He was tempted to slip a hand underneath when Link pulled away, “Do you have supplies?”

Sidon blinked and got off the bed to his secret drawer. Link watched as he opened it and then said, “You have a sex drawer.”

Sidon blushed deeply, snagged the scented oil, and slammed the drawer shut. Link laughed, “No, I am your husband, I need to know your interests.”

Sidon shook his head, “We…we are not getting into my private drawer right now.”

Link chuckled, “If it makes you feel any better, I brought some things I enjoy in the bedroom.”

Sidon stopped, “You did? Like what?”

It was Link’s turn to shake his head, “No, I get to see in your ‘private drawer’ and then we can talk about my sexual interests.”

Sidon rolled his eyes, but began to relax, “How about this, let’s have sex for the first time and then we can talk about our sexual perversions afterwards. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Sidon leaned down and kissed Link again. “This isn’t as romantic as I hoped it would be.”

Link smiled into that kiss. “First times are awkward, everyone knows that. As long as we both enjoy ourselves, I am satisfied. Next time, we can be as romantic as you wish.”

Sidon smiled, liking the words next time, “That sounds good to me.”

They kissed again and slowly it grew more heated as Link laid back on the bed and Sidon followed him down. He then rolled over so Link’s body was on top of him. Sidon felt himself stir at the feeling of Link’s body pressed against his, especially with all those teasing fabrics in the way, prickling his skin in interesting ways. His mouth tasted of sweet fruit and something else, he was not sure what, “Do all Hylians taste this good in the morning?”

Link laughed, “Not at all, I freshened my breath for you.”

Sidon smiled and kissed him again. After a moment, he pulled away and kissed Link’s jaw, feeling a slight prickle there, before moving down to his neck. He knew he could not bite, but just tasting Link’s slightly salty skin and feeling the flutter of his pulse under his lips was exciting. He licked and sucked gently, enjoying the soft moans coming from Link’s lips and he felt him stir as well. 

“Wait, let me up.” Link said and Sidon pulled back.

He watched as Link removed his blue overcoat and then the red shirt underneath. “Do Hylians normally wear these many layers?”

Link smiled at him, “No.” He then removed his black undershirt and Sidon stared. This was the first he was seeing Link’s body and how he could see what a crime that was. Link’s body was fairly lean, but muscular, like a wild cat. There was some hair on his chest, blond, almost invisible and a pair of pink nipples. Sidon was entrance and gently stroked his chest, making him shivering. Sidon leaned forward and kiss his shoulder.

“Don’t…oh yes, that is nice, don’t you want me to take my pants off.” Link said as Sidon kissed down his chest, teasing a nipple.

Sidon stopped for a moment, considering the offering and pulled back, “Yes, please.”

Link took a breath and then removed both his pants and underwear in one swift move. Sidon looked up and down Link’s body. He was as handsome as Sidon thought he would be, though he had to admit to seeing the hair between his legs, around his erection was a surprise. Sidon held up a hand to touch it, but hesitated. “You can touch me, anywhere you want.” Link murmured. 

The hair was courser than he expected, especially when compared to the hair on Link’s head. Then, he gently caressed the top of Link’s thighs and admired the hard muscles under soft skin. “I think you missed.” Link said breathlessly.

“Why rush to the best part?”

“Tease.”

Sidon moved his hands back up Link’s body, feeling his soft skin and the scars from battles well fought. He was beautiful and Sidon did not know how he got so lucky to have such a handsome husband. Link shivered and glanced down at him. 

“So what they say about Zora men is true.” Link said.

There was a moment that Sidon wanted to cover himself, but Link was standing there, naked, beautiful and Sidon resisted the urge. Instead, he held out his hand, “Yes, it is.”

“Thank Hylia.” Link said, taking Sidon’s hand and sitting on his lap. They both shuddered at the feeling of skin against skin and Sidon pulled Link as close as he could before giving him another kiss. They laid back on the bed and he slowly kissed down Link’s body, going back to the little nipple he played with before. He was a little surprised to see them on a male like Link, but it was exciting to hear his moans as he gently licked and kissed it. He brought his free hand up and rolled the other one between his fingers, being careful with his sharp nails. 

Their size different made positioning hard, but at least he could feel Link’s dripping erection against his stomach. His own pair were force to make due with his hand rubbing against them and he wanted to feel Link’s soft skin again. Sidon forced himself to pull away and looked up at him. “How do you want to do this?”

Link hesitated for a moment, “I am…versatile in bed, but…for our first time, could we do it like we were, well, positioned before?”

Sidon thought for a second, “You mean, with you on my lap?”

“Yes.”

“I think that would be perfect.” 

Sidon sat up and Link moved back onto his lap, their cocks pressed against each other. They groaned at the feeling and Link leaned forward and kissed his chest. Sidon wished he could kiss Link in this position, but the Hylian seemed quite content to fondle his chest and Sidon was not about to stop him. His hands caressed Sidon’s abs as his mouth licked and kissed everywhere. Then, a small hand grabbed his tail again and Sidon groaned as short nails tickled the sensitive underside. 

Link pulled the tail towards him and kissed it before nibbling on the tip. “Oh, Link.” Sidon moan as he wrapped his hands around all of their erections and gave them a firm stroke.

Link groaned and grinned up at him, rocking into his hand, “I didn’t forget about last night. Does that feel good?”

“So good.” Sidon looked down and admiring the sight of Link’s cock between his own. It would take a little getting used too, seeing one instead of two, but he had to admit, it was rather exciting either way.

He grabbed the jar of oil and drizzled some onto his hand before he went back to stroking. “That…what is that?” Link gasped and Sidon had to smile at the pleasure on his face.

“Oil infused with warm safflina.” 

“Oh…ooh.” Link said, “Yes, oh, yes, we…will need to use that again.”

Sidon tightened his grip and continued to pleasure them as Link went back to tormenting his tail, giving it little bites and long, teasing, licks. They were both leaking now and he knew neither one was going to last much longer. He leaned down as much as he could and licked the tip of Link’s ear making him gasp. As they rocked against each other, Link looked up at him and Sidon could not look away at the sight of the blue eyes wide with pleasure, the deep red of his cheeks, and the sight of his kiss swollen lips. 

Link suddenly surged up and kissed him firmly. His cock rubbed against Sidon’s abs and his erections rubbed against Link’s backside. Then, Link cried out against Sidon’s lips and feeling his pleasure was enough to make Sidon find his own release. 

After what felt like eternity, Sidon fell back on the bed and pulled his husband. Link wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck and he felt a soft kiss brush against his nose.

***

“This is a comfortable bed.” Sidon said later, as he ate a fruit pastry, cuddling Link.

Link laughed, “This bed is ridiculous, I hope you know that.” 

“Do you not like it?”

“I do, but every time I look it, I think, this is the ‘I’m having sex with Sidon’ bed.”

Sidon snorted, “I mean, you are having sex with Sidon.”

“Yes, but I don’t need to think of some poor carpenter designing this bed for that purpose.”

Sidon laughed and pulled him closer, burying his face into Link’s hair. “He was paid very well. I doubt he cared.”

Link threaded their fingers together and looked back at Sidon. He was quiet for a moment and then said, “I’m happy we got married.”

Sidon looked into Link’s bright blue eyes and gave him a gentle kiss. He knew he was warned beforehand not to get his hopes up, not too expect too much from Link and this marriage, but he heard Kapson’s words ring in his head and he knew this was the start of a beautiful journey. 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe there is only one chapter left! As I said in basically all the chapters, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was definitely a fun one to write. I don't think this chapter needs the rating to be increased, but if any of you think it should be, just let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Note: Chapter 13 now has smut again. I've decided to add it back and updated the rating. It is different than the one originally included, but I think it works better. If you don't wish to read the smut, nothing else major with plot has changed. For everyone else, please enjoy, my thirsty readers.

Sidon sighed when they finally finished their journey to the top of Tuft Mountain. Zora were really not made for mountain climbing and he could not understand why Link had insisted on walking this one, especially when there was an available horse path they could have taken. Link had only given him Blueberry, his sweet draft horse, a month ago and Sidon wanted to continue practicing his riding skills. “Is this really where you want to spend our 6-month anniversary?”

“First off, I don’t think a 6-month anniversary is actually a thing. Secondly, I figured you would enjoy seeing Lurelin Village again, oh Prince who slew the fell Ockorok.”

“Remind me why we are married again?” Sidon asked, blushing. He was happy that he was able to help Lurelin Village, but it was embarrassing to be treated as such a hero, especially since he had to be eaten to defeat the blasted monster. He did like Lurelin Village though. While, he did not enjoy all the salt water, which disagreed with his skin, the views were beautiful and they had even taken a boat to one of the small islands nearby for an evening of camping under the stars. They generally kept their sexual relations behind closed doors, but Sidon had to admit, there had been something amazing about having sex and seeing the stars and moon shining behind Link. 

Link laughed and gave him a saucy look, “For the well-being of Hyrule and Zora’s Domain. Besides, we had to get away from the Domain for a few weeks. I was pretty sure Mipha was going to kill you if you kept hovering.” 

“I was not hovering.”

“Yes, you were and the only people worse than you are Dorephan and Nalor. You are lucky she didn’t order me to take them with us.”

Mipha was pregnant with her first child and he had to admit they were all nervous. She was so small for a Zora. He just wanted everything to go well. Sidon sighed, “I supposed it is good to get away for a while.”

“It is, trust me.” 

Link lead them to a small field and Sidon smiled at what he saw. He sat down at the edge of the little heart shaped pond and put his feet in, sighing at the feeling of the soothing water. “This is nice.”

“It is called Lover’s Pond. There is a legend that says if you come here, you will meet your true love on the other side.”

“Oh, were you hoping to meet someone here?” Sidon asked with his head cocked as he picked one of the bluebells. 

“I’ve already met my true love.” Link said with a raised eyebrow and red cheeks from the other side of the pond.

It took Sidon a moment to realize what Link meant by that and then he blushed deeply. “Well, now you are just too far away.” Sidon jumped into the pond and swam across to Link.

Link smiled at Sidon and he could not resist tucking the bluebell behind one of his ears. Sidon admired his handsome husband for another moment and then he kissed him. “I love you too.”

Link beamed at him and kissed him again. They continued to kiss for a few long minutes before Sidon finally pulled away, “What are the chances that we will be here alone for very long?”

“Probably pretty low, so put that from your mind.” Link said with a laugh.

Sidon gave him a pout and then jumped out of the water. He pulled Link close and kissed the top of his head. He did not know why it took so long for them to finally say those words. He loved Link and he knew everyone said that this was a love match, but it was still hard to say when his infatuation finally became love. 

Sidon was quiet for a moment and then asked, “When did you know?”

“I’m not sure, it developed over time.” Link was quiet, “But I know when I first knew I wanted to marry you.”

“When was that?”

“It was the first night, after the awful dinner, when you came to my room and were just…so nice to me. I knew you were a person I could be very happy with.”

Sidon felt his cheeks warm, “Really?”

“Yes.” He chuckled, “I actually thought you were coming to break up with me. I wouldn’t have blamed you since that dinner was so bad, but instead, you were kind and warm and just…you.” Link leaned up and pecked his cheek, “I am lucky to be with you. Happy 6-month anniversary Si.” 

“Happy 6-month anniversary, Link.”

Sidon kissed him again. Marriage was hard, there were times when they disagreed with each other and times they got on each other’s nerves. Link could be too reckless and Sidon could overwhelm him, but for every difficult moment, there were a hundred small beautiful ones that Sidon would never trade for all the sapphires in the world. He did not know why Hylia decided to bless him with a husband like Link, but he would thank his lucky stars every day that it was Link he had by his side as they journeyed through life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is done. I had absolutely no idea this was going to get as popular as it was and I am blown away with all the support you have given me. I am really grateful for each kudo and comment and I hope you enjoyed the ending. Thank you so much!


End file.
